


A Wonderfully Terrible Idea

by Iceheart101



Series: Terrible Idea and Other Works Attached to That [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Sam Wilson, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dummy is written Dum-E, Friday is a good bro, Gen, He makes bad smoothies, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Okay more only winter exists, POV Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sam Wilson is a Gift, That he guards with his life, Thats not responsible, The bots love Winter's arm, Then sam took them, Thor has poptarts, Tony Feels, Tony No, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, and he loves them, but everyone loves him, cause I like that, so its fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceheart101/pseuds/Iceheart101
Summary: Me being salty.  Basically.In other words.Winter finds his way to the Avengers where he promptly chooses Tony as his handler.  You can imagine how things go from there.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Terrible Idea and Other Works Attached to That [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674154
Comments: 259
Kudos: 950





	1. HYDRA Has Terrible Asset Management

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome dear readers, to a to a fic of salt! Be prepared to journey into unreliable writing and several probably out of character decisions but hey, it's not a novel so I'm taking several liberties.

Winter was no longer with HYDRA. They were a group of idiots who barely even knew what he could actually do. Once he was given to HYDRA he stopped being able to go undercover and have long missions. HYDRA, Winter deemed, was paranoid of him turning against him. Sure he may dislike them but a good weapon doesn't backfire, and he was the best there was. Winter sighed to himself over HYDRA's failure and focused back onto his task. After he had managed to get his mind back on track after the failure with the helicarriers, and then saving his Mission that was a terrible malfunction, Winter had taken to scouting his Mission and the team around him while looking for a new handler.

So far, he had managed to find a potential handler but was no closer to succeeding his mission. Tony Stark would know how to properly handle him without being an idiot like HYDRA. He used to build weapons, ran a business, and had the resources to keep Winter safe and to keep him from having any more malfunctions. Winter shifted his rifle scope and focused on the team again. He had followed his Mission across the States before his Mission finally came to the new Avengers compound. Winter hadn't dared to enter, surely he would have been spotted and then he would have had to deal with his Mission insisting that Winter was his friend.

He felt a vague feeling that he knew the Mission, but nothing solid and the small flashes that he got didn't match up with what he had observed with the Mission. It had been a couple months after the Sokovian city lifted into the sky. Now they had done of HYDRA's enhanced, the Witch, further making Winter want to stay away. He didn't exactly remember her, but he knew that she was dangerous. Dangerous enough that he knew the best way to get rid of her. With surprise, and to either trap or hurt her hands.

Currently, the Avengers were outside the compound and appeared to be having a meal of some sort. The Witch was waving around her hands, the red magic creeping along in the air. Winter shifted slightly to watch her, wondering what she was doing. It mostly just looked like she was moving things around in the air. Once Stark walked towards them Winter shifted again to watch him. He still didn't quite know how to approach the potential handler, but he would keep watch for now and ensure his safety.

Winter watched as Stark talked with the other Avengers. They gathered around a table on the porch and were eating what looked like lunch. Winter figured that was right as it was the middle of the day and people seemed to normally eat around this time. Stark didn't seem to follow this trend, Winter didn't know why, but he figured that maybe people didn't really need this meal. Of course he didn't then understand why they did it, but he wasn't supposed to. Winter wasn't a person so he didn't have to participate in normal person behavior.

Winter was just far enough that he couldn't hear their conversation which is why he didn't get a warning when the strange red android appeared behind him. Winter whipped around and pulled out a knife, glaring at the android. The android didn't repsond, just watched him.

"We noticed that you were watching us and were wondering if you would like to meet the others," he said. "Captain Rogers doesn't want you to leave again and I'm afraid neither do most of us," he added. So Winter didn't really have a choice about meeting the Avengers, it just depended on whether he would go willingly or not. Willingly into a situation he didn't exaclty have control over.

The android was watching him, waiting for his response. Winter glanced around and noticed that the Avengers were walking towards them. He looked down at his knife and rifle and then back at the android. Figuring that this was the most likely way to ensure that he gets to keep his weapons, Winter slowly put the knife back into its sheath. He held his hands at his sides, close to his weapons but not touching them.

The Avengers reached them and surrounded Winter, he didn't know if they were trying to make it seem like they weren't but it was obvious to Winter what they were doing. They didn't want him to escape so they were cutting off any exit points. If it came to it his best bet would be to attack the Falcon and hope that he would be able to outrun the rest of the Avengers.

"Bucky!" The Mission said. Winter supressed a flinch. The name tore into his mind trying to tear carefully hidden memories. There was a reason Winter was wiped and he really didn't like someone trying to break through to the memoreis that he knew were hidden belowt he surface of his mind. The memories of the person that he used to be, before HYDRA made him into somehting better. One of the best weapons that was in their arsonal. He could easily remember past missions, a couple needed a bit of help from a handler, but any memories from Before were hidden, and hurt when they were uncovered.

Winter decided not to answer, maybe then they would see that he did need to be reconditioned and he could be able to forget the few memories from Before. "I knew you'd come back," The Mission was saying. Winter turned in a circle and studied the surrounding Avengers. The Witch was studying him but he didn't think she would attack with the way his Mission was acting. The Witch needed his protection. Most of the group was wary of him. Even Natalia, which sent a flicker of hurt that he then ignored. She had left, it was not his fault that his handlers had sent him after her. She should have expected as much once she broke her ties. He could vaguely remember training her, but didn't dig deeper in case he got in trouble or any unwanted memories came back to him.

He waited until the Mission had turned to say something to the Falcon, probably because of the Falcon's obvious dislike to Winter. Winter then turned to Natalia. "я ушел," (I left) he said simply, he knew that she would understand that he wasn't planning on returning to HYDRA, he wasn't under their orders.

Some of the Avengers seemed startled by him speaking but his focus was on Natalia, he wanted to know how she would react. "Тогда что ты здесь делаешь?" (Then what are you doing here?) she asked.

"Выбор нового обработчика." (Choosing a new handler) he said.

"Are we just going to stand here waiting for them to stop talking?" someone said. Winter didn't glance back, he didn't recognize the voice and he would tell if he needed to fight. Or run, as a more likely course of action.

Natalia glared behind him at whoever had spoken. "Кто?" (Who) she asked.

Winter dropped his eyes from Natalia's and looked around the Avengers. "Stark," he said. That got most of the Avengers attention. It was clearly the only word that they understood and it sent them on edge. Stark looked at Natalia and then at winter.

"If you're talking about me can you at least do it English?" he asked.

Winter nodded. "Sorry," he said, looking down. He should have known that Stark didn't speak Russian. Hopefully he won't be punished too badly for not understanding this.

"Bucky, you must be hungry," The Mission said, he walked closer to Winter. "Come on, let's get you something to eat," he said, reaching for Winter. Winter glanced back at Stark and then at his Mission, not sure how to react.

the Mission grabbed his arm, the flesh one, and Winter yanked it out of his grasp. He flicked a knife out of his belt and held it out at the Mission. Everyone tensed up, clearly ready to fight.

"You will not touch me," Winter hissed angrily. He wasn't this 'Bucky' despite what his Mission may think.

The Mission raised his hands. "Come on Buck, put the knife down we're not going to hurt you," he said, looking around to the other people in the room. Winter glared at him and flicked the knife up in the air out of spite. He twirled it around his fingers feeling a thrill of pleasure at the uncertain expression on his Mission's face.

"I don't feel safe if he has his weapons," the Witch said. Winter almost stabbed her. She was going to get his weapons confiscated, it would be so much easier to kill her and run, but that might make his Handler hate him and Winter didn't want to have to find someone better than Stark. He was certain there was no one better than Stark.

"Bucky please, you're scaring Wanda," his Mission said. WInter glanced over at Handler Stark, wondering what he would want him to do. Stark didn't look the happiest and seemed a little confused on why Winter was staring at him. Probably because he didn't know that Winter had chosen him to be a handler, Winter would need to fix that. His Mission was reaching for him again and Winter growled. Clearly he might actually need to stab someone.

"Steve, I don't think Frosty here wants to be touched," Tony interrupted, his Mission stopped to glare at Stark.

"I'm just trying to get him to drop the knife," his Mission stated. "He knows me and won't hurt me," he said confidently.

Winter almost scoffed. Almost. It truly was ridiculous, did his Mission not remember the fight they had on the helicarrier, or any of their other fights. Winter was trying to kill him and did hurt him, quite severely and would do so again if his Mission harmed Stark in any way.

Stark sighed. "He's still a trained assassin, Steve. I wouldn't suggest trying to use force to make him surrender his weapons, I'm sure if you just asked he would be glad to," Stark said. Winter turned the words over in his head, trying to figure out what Stark wanted. It seemed almost like he wanted Winter to surrender his weapons to his Mission. Maybe not all of them though, because Winter still needed enough to protect his Handler.

His Mission sighed in annoyance. "Bucky, please give us your weapons," he said. Winter slowly put his knife back in its sheath and glanced over at Stark. Stark's expression didn't change, and Winter figured that he would tell him to stop if Stark didn't want Winter to keep his weapons.

Winter slowly gave his Mission most of his weapons, keeping the smaller knives hidden in the small pockets of his uniform. Once he was done there was a pretty large pile of weapons. Winter was still debating whether he should keep the few grenades that he had when the weapons lifted with a red mist. Winter decided that he would keep the grenades, they may end up being useful later.

The Witch moved his weapons over to the compound, Winter watched her closely. It looked liked her powers were closely related to her hand movements, probably why he knew that if he were to injur her hands h wouldn't need to worry any more about her using her magic to attack him.

His Mission grabbed Winter again and started to lead him towards the compound. He was saying something but Winter wasn't exactly paying attention as he was trying not to kill his Mission. He was led into the compound and down the hallway, away from Stark.


	2. Unexpected Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I actually can't write an entire chapter in one day this is being posted because it was already done.
> 
> The normal wait time hopefully won't be long but I have two other fics I'm writing so I make no promises.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the first chapter from Tony's perspective! All mistakes are mine and Marvel doesn't belong to me.

Tony watched as Steve led Barnes back into the compound. Seems like this team lunch was over. He sighed and ventured down to his workshop, already ready to be done with having to put on a happy face with Wanda around. Despite what Steve may think, there was no way Wanda was truly that innocent.

"Fri, how's our new house guest settling in?" Tony asked. He figured that if Barnes was going to be staying here for the forseeable future.

"Captain Rogers has led him to his room. He is currently checking the perimeter and Captain Rogers has asked me to not allow him to leave in case he is to make a run for it," Friday answered. "However, if you were to wish so, I would be happy to open the doors for him."

Tony nodded. "Anyway that I could pay him a visit without being caught by Rogers group of fanatics.

Friday hummed. 'Not currently no, I am able to set up a small call between the two of you if you wish,' she said.

Tony thought that over. It would probably be easier to convince Barnes not to tell Steve if it really came to it before Steve told him about how terrible of a person Tony was. "Sure, let's see how Frosty the Assassin is doing," he said.

Friday hummed an affirmitve and after a couple seconds said, 'You're connected boss,' she said.

"Hey, Frosty, how are you?" Tony said.

"Как ты со мной разговариваешь?" (How are you talking to me?) Barnes asked. Friday quietly translated the Russian for him.

"I've got an AI named Friday, she basically turned on some speakers so that we can hear each other," Tony explained.

"Oh," Barnes said. "Why?" he asked. Barnes sounded very nervous about the question, Tony really hoped that he would learn that no one was out ot get him. Tony wasn't able to see the file that Nat had got on him, but he guessed it wasn't good judging by how Barnes was asking and the whole, murderous cyborg Winter Soldier thing.

"Well, I didn't want Spangles to get upset with me and I wanted to know what brought you over here before we kinda dragged you into the compound," and locked you in a room, Tony added silently.

Barnes didn't answer right away. "I was...searching for a new handler," he said quietly, kind of like he was embarressed.

"Oh? And who on this team did you figure would make a good handler?" Tony asked. He was better that Barnes woudl say Rogers, not only would he have the whole best fried thing but surely Rogers would be a good option. Although, Tony really didn't think that Barnes needed a handler, probably because it had something to do with his time as brainwashed murderbot.

"You," Barnes said.

Tony blinked in surprise. "...what?" he said.

"If you want," Barnes said quickly. "I would...like...for you to be my handler," he said.

"So you want me to, be your handler? How does that even, why not anyone else on the team?" Tony stammered out.

"I have been watching the team," Barnes said. "You would be a better handler than HYRDA and other members on the team."

Tony thought for a second. "Does Steve know? That seems like something he would like to know," Tony said, not wanting to get between Steve and his long lost friend.

"I am not the person my Mission remembers, I don't have to tell him anything," Barnes said, a slight annoyance flavoring his tone.

"Well, yeah, that's resonable," Tony said. "Have you told him that yet?" Tony asked, "To make sure that, id on't knowhe annoys you into killing him."

Barnes was quiet. "If I were to kill him would you be upset about it?" he asked. 

"Well, I mean yeah, please don't kill him," Tony said.

Barnes hummed. "If he were to hurt you would I be allowed to kill him?" he asked.

"Maybe," Tony said. "I don't really want anyone dead."

"Boss, Captain Rogers is calling a team meeting in room AB," Friday said. Tony sighed.

"Well Elsa, I'm afraid I have to go. Spangles is calling a meeting, probably about you, actually, and I should be present for that," Tony said.

Barnes didn't answer right away. Tony got a little worried he had hurt his feelings. "Of course," Barnes said quietly. "You should go to that."

Tony sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry that I have to leave early, but maybe we could talk later?" Tony asked.

"If that's what you want," Barnes answered. Tony frowned but didn't comment on it, instead walking out of his workshop and down to Room AB. He swept into the room, the rest of the Avengers were already there. They looked up as he entered and Steve smiled at him.

"Tony, we were starting to get a little worried," he said.

Tony shrugged. "Ah well, I'm not exactly as close to the room as I wanted to be," Tony said. "I'm guessing the reason you called us all here had to do with the icicle in your room?" Tony asked.

Steve winced. "Um, yes," he said. "Although I don't know if we should call him nicknames until he really reembers his name. I don't want him thinking something else is his name when it isn't."

Tony supressed rolling his eyes. "Seeing as he's been following us I'm pretty sure he knows who you are and then probably has a vague idea of his nam,e I don't think calling him Frosty every now and then will do any harm. Besides, it fits with his while 'I am the Winter Soldier' thing," Tony said.

"Tony, please," Steve said.

"Even better," Tony continued on, "we ask what he thinks of all this and what he wants to be called."

Steve had adopted a sour look on his face. "I have seen his mind," Wanda said. "He's not thinking properly and needs someone who knows him from before he was the Winter Soldier," she said, "So then he won't get confused while his brain gets sorted out."

Tony withheld a scowl. Wanda hadn't even asked for permission and has already taken a peek inside the guys mind. She waved her hands around a bit, the red magic tricklingn from her fingers. "Perhaps I could help with that, I could use my powers to help heal his mind," she said.

Steve was starting to nod along. "Wait, we can't just assume that he will be okay with that," Tony said. "We need to ask him and if he says no, he says no and we are going to respect that decision," Tony said.

Thankfully, before anyone could say that Tony wasn't thinking, Sam agreed with him. "Tony's right. We need to respect Barnes' decisions now that he is in a safe environment where he can express those opinions and wants," Sam said. Tony decided that the next chance he got he would give Sam some new upgrades. That man deserved them for still managing to be a rational person when surrounded by the craziness that makes up the Avengers.

"Great, I'll go and get him and tell him about are plans," Steve said, he looked around the meeting room. "Perhaps it would be best to do this in the commons, with a friendlier and more open environment," Steve said.

The other Avengers agreed and all stood up to leave. Tony watched as they all ambled their ways out of the room. Sam stayed and waited for them to leave before turning to Tony. "I'm assuming you've talked to him?" Sam asked.

"What gave it away?" Tony said.

Sam shrugged. "Just kind of the fact that you're making some more personal claims for him. Mostly on his name, or you're always like that and we just haven't noticed," Sam said. Tony nodded. Yeah, if he hadn't met the person before hand he was more likely to take other people's advice and comments, he always changed them if they didn't fit the person, but he tended to notice that his thoughts and actions on what people did as good weren't always as well thought out as the other team members.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to like Spangles very much, actually," Tony said.

"Wait, really?" Sam said. "Steve's been going off about how he surely remembers him and that they're going to be best friends again like it's still the 1940s."

Tony studied Sam. "And you don't believe that?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. "People change, espacially after traumatic events. I would be surprised if Barnes went back to being the same person he was before the fall."

Tony nodded. "Well, I kind of want to see how this will play out, so let's go over to the commons room, shall we?" he said. Sam smiled and nodded and they both walked out of the room. By the time they reached the commons Steve was leading Barnes in, who looked like he was trying to murdur everyone with his eyes.

Steve gestured around to the team. "These are the Avengers, we're here to help you," Steve said. Barnes' eyes studied each of them and he didn't say a word. Barnes gave a slight nod to Tony, but that was the only sign of ackowledgement he gave.

Wanda studied him. Barnes' lip curled as he glared back. "We were wondering if you would let Wanda help you, she can help you bring your memories back," Steve said hopefully.

"Keep that HYDRA witch away from me," Barnes snarled. His fingers twitched, probably to a hidden weapon somewhere on his body. No doubt that Barnes didn't actually give them all of the weapons he had on him.

"Bucky-" Steve started.

"Don't call me that!" Barnes shouted, wrenching away from Steve. His eyes were wide. Wanda and Natasha stood up, Wanda with her hands wreathed in red magic. Tony had a very bad feeling that this was not going to end well. Sam and Vision seemed to have the same ideas.

"Perhaps it would be wise to put away your weapons to help descalate the situation," Vision said. Natasha and Wanda ignored him. Natasha was holding a small knife, both of their eyes were fixed on Barnes who had backed up against the wall.

Sam put himself between the two Avengers and Barnes. "Guys, this isn't helping!" he said. Wanda had adopted a faint scowl along her face. "If anything you guys are making it worse! Please back up!" Sam said.

Natasha put the knife down slowly but Wanda didn't seem to be stopping. "Natasha, put the knife away, Wanda, stop waving your hands around it's not helping right now. Barnes please don't stab someone," Tony said as he noticed a knfie in Barnes hand. Just as quickly the knife dissappeared. Wanda glared at Tony but stalked back to the couch where she sat moodily. "Thank you," Tony said, he chose a chair at random and sat into it, tired from the near disaster they had.

Vision cleared his throat. "Perhaps an introduction would help," he offered.

"Yes, an introduction!" Sam said before anyone could disagree. "I'll even start. My name is Sam Wilson and I'm the Falcon," he said. The rest of the team said their names and callsigns befre it was Barnes' turn.

"I am the Winter Soldier," Barnes said. "You may call me Winter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments, made my day seeing that stuff was in my inbox.


	3. Magical Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this isn't my best chapter so my apologies if I am right and it is not the best. And I actually met for Winter and Friday to actually meet but as you can see that backfired.....
> 
> Thanks again for the comments!

Winter studied the Avengers reactions when he introduced himself. His Mission seemed to be the most upset about that, he seemed to be trying to convince Winter what his name was. It was a little amusing but mostly annoying. If Stark hadn't told him to put the knives away Winter would have already stabbed his Mission. Multiple times. Perhaps he could stab his Mission with a different object. Winter quickly looked around the room searching for an appropiate stabbing tool. Regrettably he was unable to find any.

Wilson had given up trying to get the Avengers to calm down. Natalia studied him, but clearly didn't trust him anymore. Winter felt a pang of something at that, but figured that it was probably better. After all, he had shot her before. Still, it appeared she was siding with his Mission in this, even though Stark was clearly the best person this group had.

The Witch was also one of the angriest in the group. She had gone past the point of trying to tell him his own name and was instead going off on how it would be better for everyone if she used her powers to check Winter's mind. She claimed she could sense 'Bucky' still there but he was being trapped by Winter. Which was absolutely ridiculous. Bucky was no longer there, he had died and slowly transformed into Winter.

Winter looked over at Stark, wondering if they would be able to leave this soon. Tony stood up at one point, looking down at his phone. He left the room and Winter slipped out after him. He knew that Stark had the Iron Man suit and wouldn't exactly need his protection, but it gave him an excuse to leave the room.

As soon as they exited Stark looked over at Winter. "So, Spangles seems to have his panties in a twist over you saying your name," he comments.

Winter nods in agreement, though he doesn't exactly understand the phrases Stark used. "Yes, he seems intent on convincing my that I am Bucky Barnes."

"But you're not, are you? Because that would make things even more awkward then they already are."

"No, Barnes died when he fell, and the peices that remained were snuffed out into this. I do have some of his memories but they aren't mine," Winter tried explaining. He could remember bits and peices of Bucky, but it was faded with age and didn't make sense. Nor did it have the same feel as the memories of being with HYDRA, those he kenw were his and his alone. The memories from Before seemed more like bits and pieces of film, useful, but not something he had experienced.

"So did Wanda actually sense Bucky being there?" Stark asked.

Winter shook his head. "Нет," he said, slipping into Russian. He wondered if he should apologize and answer in English but Stark seemed to understand, or Winter hoped so. It got tiring after a while, having to continue using English when Russian felt more natural on his tongue. The words rolled while sometimes English woudln't work as he wanted, and the words were not as smooth as they could have been. Winter sincerely hoped that Natalia wouldn't be the only person he knew who could speak Russian, while he was reasonably happy to see her alive, he did not want her to be the only person he could talk to. At least in Russian, he kenw several other languages he could use if needed.

"Interesting, so she's lying about that," Stark mused to himself. Winter didn't answer, from his experience handlers didn't like it when he spoke out of turn. They continued on through the compound, down different hallways Winter hadn't seen yet. Well, he actually had never been in the compound before and the most information he had on the layout was what he could see through the windows, not much, and any notes HYDRA had on it, even fewer.

When they reached a door that closed off yet another hallway Stark turned to face Winter. "So, what exactly are your plans once Capsicle comes to thec onclusion that you're not really his long lost bestie. He probably isn't going to end up being so keen to have you around."

"You are my handler," Winter reminded Stark. "If you wish for me to leave then I will do so."

"That's not what I meant, Frosty. I'm asking what you would like to do, if you didn't have a handler."

Was this a trick question? How was Winter supposed to answer. What even would be his answer. That he would prefer to be by himself, that he wanted to stay here, if Stark would let him. It would be safer and kinder than staying with HYDRA. And Winter wanted to be able to protect Stark. Perhaps he should just say that?

Winter stared at a point on the door behind Stark as he thought of an answer. "If I had no handlers, I would still stay here. I want to," he decided on saying.

Stark looked surprised, as though that had not been the answer he had even thought that Winter would say. Winter wondered if he had done anything wrong. Stark wasn't like the HYDRA handlers and he didn't know what he woudl tolerate. Or even if he woudl punish Winter. Winter coudl happily do with no more punishments, unless he knew that he deserevd them. Those were always different from HYDRA punishing him for seemingly making mistakes when none were made. He could get punished by simply looking the wrong direction. Or so they said. Sometimes it felt like they just enjoyed watching Winter scream. Which they probably did. Bastards.

"Well, then I guess we should get you a proper room, so then you don't have to share or stay in a guest room," Stark said, opening the door. "I would guess that you wouldn't want to be by Spangles because I have the feeling that if you guys are kept in the same room for too long someone is giong to end up dead."

Winte rnodded. "Correct," he said. "At the very least my Mission would be bleeding profusely," he agreed.

Stark made a face. "Yeah, first rule. No blood in the commons. I've got expensive furniture and I would prefer for it not to have stains all over it," he said. Winter quickly filed the information away. No matter, there are more ways to harm people then simply stabbing or shooting them. Besides, it's not like breaking bones or strangulation will produce blood.

"Now, a room," Stark said. "I can put you in my private wing so Spangles won't even be able to wait outside the door or you can choose to be with the other Avengers in their wing."

If Winter chose the private wing he might get more of a chance to see Stark. And he wouldn't be bothered. Unless he was expected to choose to be with the Avengers. "I would prefer the private room," he said watching Stark's face for any sign that he hadn't chosen right.

"Great! I'll get a room set up for you," Stark said. "Meanwhile, I guess you can explore, Friday will let you know if you're not allowed somewhere. Now I've got a meeting I got to get to, so I'll see you after, got it?"

Winter nodded. He watched as Stark walked away into another room. A little confused, Winter looked around the hallway and debated where to go. He could continue down the hallway or turn around and go back towards the commons. Winter decided to just continue on and see what he could find.

He wandered through the hallways, opening random doors. Some of them were locked and when Winter came across a locked door he just ignored it and continued on. Finally, Winter made it to the end of the hallway. He looked around and contemplated whether he wanted to leavea nd go out to the commons. The chances of running into the Avengers was much higher than that. Unless he could find out if anyone was currently outside the hallway and what rooms were occupied.

"Friday?" Winter asked, slightly hesitant.

"Yes?" Came a soft Irish voice from some hidden speakers somewhere in the walls. Winter tried to find them but couldnt find any cameras or speakers.

"Is there anyone in the commons?" Winter asked.

"Vision and Mr. Wilson are both still in the commons, the other have either gone to the training room or their personal rooms," Friday said. Winter decided that Vision and Wilson weren't the worst, and that he would tolorate their presence.

Winter strode through the hallway and left it, heading back the direction he and Stark had come from. He walked back into the commons and Wilson and Vision were talking quietly at the kitchen counter. Vision looked up as he entered and offered a small smile.

Wilson turned and noticed Winter. "Hey, Winter, right?" he asked.

Winter nodded. "I'm sorry for dragging you here," Vision said.

"There is nothing to apoligize for," Winter responded. He was sure that he would have been caught soon. In fact, he could have already been spotted but no one had decided to do anything.

"So, are you planning on staying around or leaving?" Wilson asked, drinking some of the orange juice he had poured into a glass earlier.

"I have decided to stay for the time being," Winter responded. Vision and Wilson nodded.

Wilson drank the rest of his orange juice and put the glass away. "If you want we can show you around," he offered. Winter shrugged. Perhaps if he was traveling with them any other Avengers they ran into won't be as annoying. Or they will just be more annoying trying to get Wilson and Vision to agree with them. They really are children.

He followed Vision and Wilson as they left the commons, Wilson explaining where everything went as they walked through. Winter was pleased to notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless Sam Wilson.
> 
> And Vision.


	4. I Was Trying To Pay Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking of choosing a day to update rather than just randomly updating when I'm done. I'll let y'all know if I choose to choose an update day.
> 
> All mistakes are my own and if this offends anyone you have my apologies.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Tony sighed as he closed the door. Luckily he did have an escape to get out of the commons. He had a feeling that if Winter hadn't left with him he would have an even larger problem that a couple of hurt feelings. Tony sat down in one of the chairs and activated the holograms. Around him people appeared. Tony had left because Pepper reminded him of a meeting that she said he had to go to, and she was a formidable women when she was angry.

The meeting started and Tony did try to lay attention. But in the end, Tony had already gotten hired and had started to fiddle with the items he could find in his immediate vicinity. At least it wasn't as bad as that one time he made Steve'd shield and tried to get people to throw stuff at him to see if it would work. This tim ehe was at least looking somewhat like he was paying attention.

Clearly, it wasn't enough. At the end of the meeting Pepper stayed behind as everyone left. Tony sighed, clearly his distracted self had not gone unnoticed.

"Tony, I know that you won't actually pay attention to these but you couldn't even get through all the reports," Pepper said.

Tony winced slightly. "In my defense I just found out that we're actually going to be keeping an ex HYDRA assassin here," he said. Wait. That probably isn't the best thing to have said. Tony will just blame it in sleep deprivation.

"A what," Pepper demanded.

"It wasn't my fault. But it turns out Cap's bestie us back from the dead and was an assassin for quite a bit and now he's in the compound," Tony told her. "But invited," he added as an afterthought.

Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "You're telling me that Bucky Barnes is still alive and now in the compound?" She asked.

"Yes?" 

"That isn't something that you should answer with another question."

Tony waved his arms around in the air as he tried to explain what had happened. "Well, he is but he wants to be called Winter and says that he isn't really Bucky Barnes and then decided that I was his Handler and I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing with that!"

Pepper stared at him. "So, Winter, wants you to be his handler," she said.

"Yes!"

"Why do I have a feeling I'm the only other person who knows this?"

"Umm..."

Pepper sighed. "Have you at least told Rhodey?" She asked.

Rhodey was going to kill him. "I'll tell him when we're done talking?" He said.

"Tony you're a mess. But be probably is better to be talking about this than me," Pepper said. "Have you even told Steve anything about this yet?" she asked.

Tony shook his head. "Well I was thinking about it. But then we had a whole introduce yourself thing and Winter basically said he wasn't Barnes and then I may have offered him a room in my private wing," he said.

"So you didn't tell him."

"No."

Pepper kind of looked like she wanted to stab Tony. He felt white lucky that she wasn't actually in the rooms dn still had to fo other boring company stuff before she could come here and stab Tony. "I have another meeting I need to get to and if you haven't called Rhkdey by the end of it I will call him myself," she warned.

"Yep, I will definantly call Rhodey and tell him about my messed up life after this," Tony said.

Pepper looked like she wanted to say more but instead ended the call and her hologram dissapeared leaving Tony alone in the room.

Tony spun around in his chair. He really wasn't looking forward to calling Thofye because he might actually come over and beat Tony to death with how many stupid decisions he had made over the years. "Fri?" Tony called.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Call Rhodey for me, please," Tony said.

"Tony what did you do this time," Rhldeys voice said.

"Platypus! I feel so hurt that you believe that I have done something and that's the reason I'm calling you," Tony said, "can't I just call a friend?"

"While I would love for you to be calling me just to call me but I seriously doubt that."

"Wow, maybe I'll just start calling you randomly so that you never know when I have bad news."

Rhodey snorted. "Until you start acting like a semi normal person I doubt that is going to happen."

"See, this is why I don't call you," Tony said.

"Yeah, but what did you do?"

"Don't freak out," Tony started. "But that one assassin named the Winter Soldier is actually Bucky Barnes but not and he's currently at the compound."

"You're talking about the same guy that trashed DC?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah and he decided that I was his handler, so I guess he'll do anything I tell him to," Tony said.

There was a moment of silence as Rhodey thought over what Tony had said. Tony figdeted in his chair as he waited for him to speak. "Where's he now?" Rhodey asked.

"Uh, Friday?"

"Winter is currently with Mr. Wilson and Vision in the commons," Friday said. That's good, Vision and Sam were the least likely to attack Winter. And Tony really didn't want anyone to fight unless they really had to.

"What are they doing?" he asked.

"Mr. Wilson is trying to convince Winter to try Black Mamba Hot Sauce."

Tony chuckled at that. "See, everything's fine," he told Rhodey.

Rhodey snorted. "Sure it is, I'm going to head over later to make sure everything really is fine," he said.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you then," he said before ending the call. Tony spun around his chair some more and thought. He still needed to set up a room for Winter. Or he could just choose a random one and get Friday to sort things out. Tony doesn't even know what Winter would want in his room and he doesn't want to hurt his feelings.

Tony stood up out of his chair and stretched. Friday said that Winter was in the commons and apparently about to try hot sauce, that has got to be exciting and Tony wanted to be there to see yet another super soldier's reacitons to the wonderful creations of the modern world.

He left the meeting room and walked back out the hallway over to the commons. As he got cloesr he could here Sam trying to get Winter to eat it.

"Come on! It's good!" Sam said. Tony walked into the room and was met with Sam holding the bottle. Winter was glaring at him with his arms crossed and Vision was making tea.

"I can smell it from here," Winter said. His eyes flicked over to where Tony was standing before focusing back on Sam.

"Exactly!" Sam said. "You can clearly smell the greatness!"

Winter scrunched his face up. "It is burning my nose, I am not trying that," he said.

Tony laughed. "Smart choice, that's the hottest hot sauce we have," he said.

Sam pouted. "Come on! It was going to be exciting," he said. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yes, if you think death by angry super soldier is exciting," he said. Sam shrugged and put the hot sauce back. By now VIsion had finished making tea, one of the few things he could actually make and have it taste good, and was pouring it into cups. Vision passed out the cups to everyone before leaning against the counter.

Tony took a sip and frowned before dumping spoonfuls of sugar into it. "Are you trying to get a heart attack?" Sam said as he watched.

"It has no caffiene, I've got to make up to it somehow," Tony said as he stirred it. Winter cautiously tried his tea, making a small happy sound before drinking it.

Tony sat down in one of the stools and drank his tea. They all sat in a comfortable silence as they drank the tea. Winter was curled around his tea, more protectively and Tony realized that he might be half expecting someone to take it away. 

Tony herad the doors open and turned to see Natasha walking in. She smiled at him and made her way over to the counter. Winter had tensed up and was clearly shielding his cup from her.

"Hey guys," she said. Tony waved at her. "You left earlier," she commented.

Tony shrugged. "Had an SI meeting I had to get to," he answered.

Natasha smiled and looked over at Winter. "He's staying?" she asked. Tony nodded. "You might want to check for trackers, HYDRA won't be too happy with him leaving," she said.

Tony knew that she was right, but he really didn't want to do anything to him unless he asked for it. Natasha leaned over and grabbed his cup, tasting it. She frowned and passed it back. "You added way too much sugar into that," she said.

"I like it," Tony said. Natasha rolled her eyes and looked around.

"Just think about it, I'm sure Steve will be over to demand you to do it later," she said before walking away.

Winter set his cup down and looked over at Tony, he had a slightly terrified expression on his face. "I will need to have maitenance?" he asked quietly.

Tony frowned. "No, not unless you want me to check your arm," he said. "Nat was just worried, and I'm betting Cap will be worried too, we don't exaclty know what HYDRA has done to you," Tony explained.

Winter nodded, but didn't look very happy. He sullenly drank the rest of his tea.

Sam coughed quietly. "Okay, so does anyone want to think of any dinner plans before Steve brings out his I'm Dissapointed In You face?" he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was dialogue heavy.....


	5. Secretly Planning Murdur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment asking for larger chapters so I sat down and wrote this thing out. It's almost 3000 words, hope you enjoy
> 
> I don't own marvel and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Oh and google translated Russian so if it's really bad I'm sorry.

Of course they would want him to have maitenance. Now that it was clear that he wasn't the man his Mission remembered, they wouldn't want him to walk free. They would probably try to assign him a new handler.

Winter scowled and tightened his grip on the mug. He was not going to allow anyone else to choose his handler. No one woudl be as good as Stark, Winter was sure, besides, the Avengers didn't even have a chair that they could use. Or at least, he hoped thety didn't.

Winter tuned back into the converstaion, realizing that he had retreated into his mind. Berating himself for the failure, anything could have happened while he wasn't paying attneiton, he turned to look over at Stark and Wilson. Vision had joined them, though he dind't seem to be a large part in the conversation.

"You can't say no to something you've never had!" Stark said.

Wilson crossed his arms. "I just think it would be easier to get something simpler," he said.

"If you say McDonalds I am going to kick you out of this compound."

"I'm not saying McDonalds, maybe something more like, I don't know, Chic-Fil-A?"

Stark gasped dramatically. "Absolutely not! We are ordering shawarama and that's that!" he said. Wilson sighed and rolled his eyes. "Friday, order the usual will you?" he asked.

"Of course, Boss," Friday responded. Winter startled slightly, having forgotten about Starks' AI. He shot a glance up at the walls and ceilings, trying to find any cameras. Winter couldn't find any, which could mean anything from there not actually being any or they were so well disguised that he couldn't spot them. Knowing about Stark's intelligence, Winter was betting on the latter.

"Oh, wait, Winter do you want anything or just want a surprise," Stark asked, turning to look at him.

Winter stared at Stark for a couple seconds, not quite sure how to respond. "A surprise?" he asked. That surprise shouldn't be anything like HYDRA's, otherwise Winter was going to have to seriously reevalute his handler options. However, nothing has shown him that Stark acted anything like HYDRA, and they were talking about food so perhaps it would end up being a type of food. Hopfully.

Tony nodded and told Friday. He looked around the kitchen and drank the rest of the tea Vision had made. Everyone was sitting there, it was quiet almost peacefully so. Winter felt himself slowly relaxing. Perhaps this upcoming surprise will not be terrible and his Mission won't be as unbearable as he previously had been.

"Oh, forgot to tell you guys, but Rhodey's going to be coming over later," Tony said. Wilson looked excited as he started cleaning up the small mess they had made. Winter watched him for a bit before getting up and doing the same. The cabinets were ridiculously unorganized, Winter decided that he would organize them later if he had the time to do it.

"I presume this isn't just a visit to see you?" Vision asked.

Tony sighed. "No, although I am a little offended that Rhodey coming over makes you think that he needs to have an actual reason," he said.

Wilson smiled, sitting back down at the counter. "I doubt you give him the chance to be able to come for a friendly visit," he said.

Stark gasped, his hands flying to his chest. "So hurt!" he said. "I gave him plenty of chances!" Wilson laughed and Winter turned away, hiding a small smile. He was almost done cleaning. Thankfully there was no more tea so he didn't need to figure out if he should leave that out. Winter wished that it was jsur this group in the compound, everything would be much easier without having to be around the other Avengers. Except for Natalia interrupting them, it almost seemed like they were the only people in the compound.

That was definantly proved wrong when his Mission and the Witch walked in. Winter turned to dace them, not trusting to show his back to either of them. Stark also tensed up. Winter narrowed his eyes and he tried to figure out the exact reason. It had to with the Wirch and his Mission. Winter was betting the Witch did something. He growled internally, if she even tried anything else he kill her. Perhaps in her own room or outside so he didn't break the no blood in the commons room.

His Mission was slightly out of breath and his hair was damp. He looked around the kitchen, his eyes catching on Winter's who pointedly looked away. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his Mission deflate like a balloon. The Witch shot Winter a glare from behind his Mission.

"Have we made plans for dinner?" the Mission asked, turning away from Winter. As soon as his back was turned Winter glared back at the Witch, leaning back towards the knife block. He was pleased to notice a quick flash of fear cross her face. Of course, he wouldn't actually use the kitchen knives. He would use his own. The Witch didn't know that though, and if she thought he woudl he wasn't going to make her think differently. Wilson seemed to notice and gave him a dissapointed look.

Winter rolled his eyes and attempted to look less threatening. Judging by the Witch, he wasn't seeming to have much success.

"I ordered some shawarma," Stark said.

The Mission sighed. "Again? Couldn't we have ordered something else?" he asked. Winter scowled, if his Mission wasn't there than he can't be upset about not having a say in what food was being ordered.

"Well, I'm sorry for not knowing exaclty what you would like and dislike," Stark snapped. The Witch narrowed her eyes and Winter spotted the soft red magic wrapping around her hands. He glanced at the others and only Stark seemed to notice. Winter growled at the obvious threat to his Handler.

The others in the room turned to look at Winter. "Ты не сделаешь ему больно," (You will not hurt him) he hissed. Everyone looked at Winter, the Witch, noticing the distraction, waved her hands some more, making the magic grow. "Опусти руки ведьма," (drop your hands witch) Winter said. The Witch's eyes widened and she looked suprised at being caught.

His Mission was talking to him, trying to calm him down. Winter ignored him and stalked towards the Witch. "Я не буду спрашивать снова." (I will not ask again). To his delight, the Witch listened, and the red magic disappeared. She shot a venom fillled glare at Winter before whimpering and turning to his Mission.

"He threatened me!" she said. "He isn't safe to be around," she added.

His Mission nodded along. "She's right, Tony. We can't have him walking around the compound if he's just going to threaten innocents," he said. Stark looked like he was going to disagree, but nodded relunctantly. "We can keep him in the Hulk's containment cell until he shows that he won't attack any of us," his Mission said.

Winter felt a spike of fear. If he was locked up he wouldn't be able to protect Stark. "Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня уходить," (Please don't make me leave) he said, almost begging. It didn't look like Stark understood.

Stark stood up. "I'll take him down, Vision will come with me for protection," he said tiredly. He gestured with his hand for Winter to follow him. Winter fell into step behind Stark, shooting a glare at the Witch. She looked triumphant as she watched them walk away. As though this would stop him. Perhaps he could convince someone to let him out, the witch was clearly using her powers against Stark, and probably others as well.

He followed Stark quietly, Vision coming up behind him. They traveled down through the compound to a brightly lit room. Inside was a heavily reinforced chamber, circular and with nothing in it. Stark opened the door and Winter walked into the room, it closed behind him, keeping him from getting anyway.

Vision was watching him with a slight frown. Winter stared back. He wondered how long he would be stuck in this room, with nothing to do. Stark sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'll be down later, if you get bored you can talk to Friday," he said. Winter gave a curt nod.

Stark looked over at Vision and then started to walk away. Winter wanted to call after him. Once Stark left, Winter was left with Vision. "Would you really have attacked Wanda, had she not done as you asked?" he asked.

Winter nodded. "If she hurt Stark I would have attacked her," he said honestly. Vision nodded and looked around the room. He looked like he wanted to say more, but stopped himself. Vision walked away, leaving Winter alone in the cell.

He glanced around the cell. Automatically trying to see if he could find any way out. There wasn't any way out of the cell but the door he used to come in. And he doubted the glass along the walls would break if he hit them. His Misison said that this was used for the Hulk, if it could contain the Hulk it could definantly contain Winter.

SIghing, he sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall so that he was facing the door. "Friday?" he asked.

"Yes?" Friday answered. Perhaps he could see if he could learn more about the compound and the Avengers. Or just anything else, really.

"Can you tell me about the Avengers?" he asked.

Friday hummed an affirmitive. "Directer Nicholas J. Fury, created the Avengers Initiative, he first approached Boss int he hopes of convincing him to join. Boss denied joining, he later approached Agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, Hawkeye and the Black Widow. When Captain Rogers was defrosted he was also asked to join, as well as Dr. Bruce Banner. The Avengers only became a team during the events of the Chitauri invasion. They lived in Avengers Tower, moving here after the events of Sokovia," Friday said.

Winter nodded. He had already known that information, but it was still nice to know that Friday would tell him things. "Can you tell me about Sokovia?" he asked.

"Sokovia is a small, Eastern Eruopean country. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff are from this country, Pietro being killed by Ultron, and Wanda joining the Avengers shortly after her brother's death," Friday said. Winter scowled at the mention of the Maximoff twins. He kenw that Pietro wasn't as bad as Wanda, which led to him being slightly dissapointed with how she had been the twin to survive.

"Can you tell me about her?" he asked.

For once, Friday hesitated. "I'm afraid I am not allowed to tell much of anything as it would be a violation of her privacy," she apologized. Winter huffed to himself, as though that Witch had any idea of privacy.

"Can you tell me something that won't be violating privacy?" Winter asked.

"I can find a random wikipedia article," Friday offered. Winter shrugged, there was nothing else to do. "Fyne Court is a National Trust-owned nature reserve and visitor center in Broomfield, Somerset, England," she began. Winter looked up at the ceiling and drifted as Friday told him about the history of Fyne Court.

After several other wikipedia pages Winter heard someone walking into the room. He sat up and looked over at the door, watching as Stark walked in holding several take out containers. He waved at Winter and walked over to the door, opening it and stepping into the cell.

"I got you some food," he said, setting the containers down. Winter dragged the containers over to him, opening them up. Inside was what Winter supposed was shawarma.

"Thank you," he said, trying a bit of the food. It had a slightly tangy flavor. It was much better than anything else Winter could remember eating, he dragged the container closer to him and settles into a more comfortable position.

Stark nodded and looked around the cell. "Sorry about having ot put you down here," he said. "I didn't want Steve to get angry because I wasn't thinking of the team or something like that," he said.

Winter shrugged. "Once my Mission realized I wasn't who he remembered I wouldn't have been allowed to walk around in the compound freely," he said.

Stark sighed and sat down next to him. "I would like to say that isn't true, but it obviously is," he said. Winter nodded and continued eating the food. He was almost completely sure that Stark wouldn't take it away, though he guessed that if it was taken away it would be for a better reason than for no reason then his Handler wanted to. "You liking the shawarma?" Stark asked.

"Yes," Winter said. Stark nodded and fiddled with the now empty container.

"Later tonight, once Steve isn't aroud to get angry, I can take you out and show you around," Stark said. Winter looked up at him with a hopful expression on his face. It would be so much better if he wasn't stuck in this stupid cell with nothing to do. Besides, this could be the first step to getting out so that he can protect Stark better.

"Has the Witch hurt you?" Winter asked. Even if he wasn't able to protect his Handler all the time he still needed to know if Stark was being harmed. Expecially if he could eventually do something about it. The Witch may have gotten him in here but it shouldn't be too hard to get, espacially if Stark isn't happy with this decision.

"What?" Stark asked him.

"Has the Witch used her powers against you?" he asked. Maybe Stark didn't understand the question.

Stark shrugged. "Yeah, she did it to all of us when we first found her, it's fine though," he said. Winter studied Stark, it really didn't look like he was fine at all. Not when they were talking about the Witch or when she was in the room. "She's an Avenger, too, not like we can kick her off the team because some of us aren't comfortable with it," he said.

Maybe they didn't have to kick her off the team. Winter would happily take this matter into his own hands. As long as it wasn't in the commons he could do what he pleased with the Witch. Actually, if he cleaned up really well hemight be able to use his knives in the commons. Friday might be able to help him plan out the Witch's death, surely a creation of Stark's would care about his wellbeing, and if the witch was gone than Stark would feel better.

"Anyways, I've got to go to a team movie night," Stark said as he stood up. Winter wished that he could have stayed longer. "If you need to use the bathroom, ask Friday," he said as he walked out of the cell. Winter watched until Stark disappeared again, leaving him with a couple of food containers and Friday.

"Friday, can you tell me what Avengers are uncomfortable with the Witch?" Winter asked.

Friday hummed thoughfully. "Perhaps," she said. Maybe she would say no again because of privacy. Unless, Winter guessed names and she told him if he was right or not. Then she wouldn't be telling him outright who didn't like the Witch.

He explained that to Friday, and she agreed. "Stark and Banner are uncomfortable," he guessed. It made sense, he had already seen Stark, and knowing that Banner had only recently come back after the events in Sokovia.

"Correct," Friday said.

Winter doubted this Mission was uncomfortable with the With judging by how he was almost always with her. He didn't know much about Barton to draw an assumption. Regrettably, Natalia seemed to be perfectly at ease with the Witch. Then again, she wouldn't have been with the Red Room if they brought the Witch to train with them. Perhaps she didn't exactly know what the Witch was capable of.

Winter didn't exactly know for sure himeslf, either. The most concrete fact he had about her from his own mind was that she could not be trusted. That would give her too much power over you. Winter kind of hoped that the Witch was infiltrating the Avengers so then they wouldn't get as mad at him when he did kill her.

Or they still would because she was a teammate and some of them liked her. Despite being likened to a machine, Winter did have emotions, he just knew when they needed to be ignored to complete a mission. Most of the time he ignores his emotions, it makes things easier.

"How long does movie night last?" he asked.

"Depends on how long the movie is, it can last anywhere from two to three hours," Friday said. Winter sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He was going to have to wait until Stark was done so that he could leave ht ecell. Maybe he could convince the team he could be trusted, at least trusted to roam the compound. "If you would like, I can turn the movie on down here so that you can watch along," Friday offered.

Winter nodded. With the movie on he would have a better chance of aticipating when Stark would come back. That was the only reason, not that he actually wanted to watch the movie. Friday turned the movie on, one of the glass walls becoming the screen, and Winter watched as the opening credits rolled across the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was at 2000 words and when I went back to continue writing it was at 800.
> 
> I have never been more upset at that.
> 
> Also, Fyne Court wikipedia page was quoted in this.


	6. Don't Drink The Smoothies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! For those of you who may he reading my other winteriron fic I have put it on a sort of hiatus as I'm going to be focusing on this one. This doesnt mean you wont still get an update wveynow and then but I am going to be tying to update this one once per week.
> 
> Maybe, this may backfire now that I have made it a goal, we'll see.
> 
> All spelling errors are mine and probably won't be fixed for a while, other languages used are probably botched from using google translate so I'm sorry for the horror that I'm sure that is.

Tony sighed as he walked away from Winter. Nothing good ever happened when Wanda was in the room. What was originally going to be a lighthearted dinner, as well as seeing what Winter liked, turned into mots of the team complaining and Winter getting forced into the Hulk containment chamber.

They did have the movie night, Tony wasn't sure what movie they would be choosing and if he was being honest, he didn't really care that much. He walked back into the commons, everyone was already setting up for the movie. Popcorn was being made and cushions and blankets were being rearranged. Tony picked his way over to the edge of the couch, not wanting to be close to most of the team.

With some small bit of luck, Tony ended up next to Sam, who was steadily becoming one of his favorite members of the team. "How's Winter?" Sam asked quietly as he sat down.

Tony shrugged. "He really didn't seem that bothered by it, all things considered. It mgiht have helpd that I told him I'd get him out of the cell once Steve wasn' tgoing to tell me to stop," he said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Sam asked. "Not wanting to make sure he never leaves again, but if he was threatening someone out of no where..." his voice trailed off. Tony reminded himself that Sam didn't exactly know what Wanda had done to the team, so he was more likely to not have that biased of an opinion on her. Tony knew that he was harsher towards Wanda then some of the other people on the team. Although Tony bet everyone would if they had made a homicidal robot after she planted a vision in their heads.

Tony had tried explaining that to the others, after Wanda admitted to it, but they still thought that it was entirely his fault and blamed the whole Sokovia mess on him. Although Sam did have a point. It would be very bad if Winter decided to act on his threats. Of course he probably wouldn't if Tony told him not to with the whole Handler thing. "I'm pretty sure it will be fine, probably will be safer if I'm with him," he said.

Sam turned and looked at Tony. "No offence, but what about you will keep him from kililng all of us in our sleep," he said.

Tony glanced around, he didn't exaclty want anyone on the team to know. Especially not Steve, that could end very badly. "He decided that I was his new handler," Tony said.

Sam was silent beside him. "So he decided that he wanted you to be his handler?" he asked. Tony nodded. "As in, the guy who tells him what to do that he'll never question?"

"Wait, that's what he meant?" Tony asked. Well that could be much more problematic than Tony first thought.

"Well, yeah I'm pretty sure," Sam said.

Tony flopped back into the couch, staring at the screen as someone started it up. Maybe he could try to convince Winter that there weren't going to be any more handlers. Actually, that shouldn't be a maybe statment, Tony was going to have to. Until that point he just had to make sure he wasn't taking advantage of this or acting like HYDRA handlers.

"That's great," Tony said sarcastically.

"What's great?" Natasha asked as she suddenly appeared behind Tony. Tony startled up, how long had she been standing there?

"Uh, nothing!" Tony stammered out. Natasha raised one eyebrow and gave him a very judging look. Tony crossed his arms and met her gaze head on.

"Sure," Natasha said as she walked around the couch to find a seat. Tony doubted that she was going to just let his slide, and he would probably be asked about this later. Hopefully not directly after the movie. He did have things he needed to get done.

Granted, taking an assassin out of his cell for a walk around the compound probably wasn't the best idea. Eh, Tony rarely made sensible choices, why start now?

Tony grabbed a bowl of popcorn as Thor passed in front of him and settled down to watch Star Wars Episode V. They had been watching them with Steve, since he hadn't seen them yet, and they were once again continueing. They had gotten through the prequals and were now on the best Star Wars episode, as Tony kept telling everyone.

Today, however, Tony's mind wasn't focused on the movie as the beginning rolled across the screen and the room filled with the theme. Tony was thinking about how Witner was sutck in teh basement, unable to really do anything because he had noticed the Witch using her powers and got angry. He wasn't just threatening Wanda, Tony realized, he was trying to protect him.

Tony was distracted throughout the entire movie, completely missing all of Steve's reactions. As soon as he realized that he made a mental note to make Friday show him them. One of the best parts of movie night was seeing Steve's reactions to the movies he had never seen.

The movie ended and everyone slowly started getting up and putting empty food containers on counters. They never actually cleaned up after a movie night, Tony was pretty sure Friday made sure everything was cleaned by the next day but she never told him if he was correct when he asked.

Tony wandered his way down to his room and sat on the bed. "Friday can you tell me when everyone goes to bed, or af least when mostly everyone is asleep?" he asked.

"Of course Boss," Friday answered.

Tony layed back in his bed and stared up at the ceiling, there wasn't much to do until he was able to go see Winter again and he didn't want to just wander the compound aimlessly until everyone was asleep.

That would give a higher chance to someone noticing and talking to him or trying t figure out why Tony was still up. Or why he wasn't in his workshop. "Boss, the only people who aren't currently asleep are Miss Romanoff and Vision, however both are in their rooms," Friday said. Tony nodded and slipped off his bed, making his way over to the door.

When he reached the commons, Tony stopped and contemplated if he should make coffee or not. After about a minute of hesitation Tony continued on towards the basement, he would just have to make the coffee later. He walked down the stairs and opened the door, the bright light of the cell hurting Tony's eyes.

Winter looked up at his as he entered, seeming to not have moved since Tony left. Tony waved and opened the cell doors and motioned for Winter to walk out. Winter got to his feet and walked out, his eyes studying the room.

"It is quite boring in there," Winter said, turning back to Tony.

Tony nodded and looked into the cell. "Yeah, I'll work on finding more things for you when I can't take you out," he said, starting up the stairs. Winter followed behind him, clearly not anxious to start a conversation. As they reached the commons, Tony headed straight for the coffee maker. Winter paused and looked around, before taking a seat on one of the stools around the counters.

He poured the coffee in a cup and looked over at Winter. "You want any?" he asked. Winter stared at the coffee and nodded hesitantly. Tony got out another cup and passed it over to Winter once it was full. He took his cup and moved to the seat next to Winter. Tony cleared his throat, "So, to clear some thigns up, as your handler you would do whatever I tell you to?" he asked.

WInter looked over at him, a slightly hopeful expression flitting across his face. "Yes," he answered.

Tony nodded and drank a bit more of his coffee. "So, hypothetically, if I told you to kill someone, you would do it?" Tony asked.

"Я бы убил за тебя," Winter said. Tony looked over at him, was he, excited? He did realize that Tony wasn't actually going to tell him to kill anyone, right? Maybe he should clear that up, otherwise he might end up with a couple of dead bodies because Winter misunderstood him.

"Uh, can you speak English please, and translate what you said?" Tony asked upon realizing that he didn't actually know what Winter had said.

Winter's happy expression fell of his face and he dropped his gaze to the counter. "I'm sorry," he said. "I will do better. I said that I would kill for you," he said quietly. Tony wondered if Winter thought he was mad at him. Judging by what Sam had told him about Winter's past Handlers, he probably did.

"I'm not mad at you," Tony said. "I just can't understand Russian." Winter didn't seem to be any happeir, bt there was a more relaxed stance to him. "However, I would lke to know what I'm expected to do as your handler," Tony said. "You know, so I don't accidently tell you to kill someone," he said.

Winter nodded and looked up. "Anything you tell me to do I will do," he started, "if I disobey then you choose my punishment so that I will not make theh same mistake again," he said.

Tony clapped his hands together. "Okay, first off, I'm not goign to punish you for making mistakes. We're human, and everyone makes mistakes," he said. "Second, if you think I've ordered you to do something please ask me before doing it so I can tell you if I atually meant it," Tony said. There, that should help to clear things up.

Winter lsowly nodded. "So I will not be punished for speaking Russain when you can't understand?" Winter checked.

Tony nodded . "Yeah, you can speak it if it is more comfortable, I just can't understand it, so I'm either going to have to ask Friday to translate, or get you to translate if Friday can't," Tony said. Maybe it would just be easier if he learned Russian himself. He glanced over at the clock, trying to figure out how much time they had before Steve would wake up for his horrid run. Everyday at 5 in the movrning Steve would get up and go tot he gym. It was terrible.

He never actually woke anyone up, but just the thougt ofit made Tony shudder. Speaking of the gym, Tony doubted Winter had managed to get through the compound, and one of the reasons to this was to show Winter around.

"Hey, Winter, when you're done you feel up to a tour of the copound?" he asked. "It seems like the last one got cut rather short.."

"Yes," Winter said, setting his cup down. Tony nodded and quickly drank the rest of his coffee before standing up. Winter followed his lead.

"Alright, first things first, the unholy rooms that I regret everytime I look at them," Tony said as he walked towards the press rooms. They had a roster of who was going to deal with the press whenever teh Avengers did just about anything. Or when Pepper decided that it would be needed so that Sthey could show that everything was fine. Luckily, they hadn't really needed to do any of those since teh Battle at New York. Although Tony was betting that if news got out that Winter was here, he was oging to have to have yet another, the Avengers have everything under control.

Which is a total lie, half the time they were argueing with each other and the other half is spent playing video games. Hoenstly, Tony is surprised tey manage to work mostly okay on missions. Maybe they should start working more on team building excerises.

As they walked through the compound, Tony noticed rooms that he had almost forgotten about after they had moved from the tower. As they walked, Winter slowly became more at ease and started talking more. Tony noticed that Winter loved looking at the technology surrounding him, the more there was the happier he looked.

Tony, noticing his excitment, led Winter towards his workshop. As soon as he opened the door, Dum-E came rolling over with excited beeps. Winter's eyes widened with excitment as he noticed the bot, U and Butterfingers following behind Dum-E. Dum-E's claw reached forward and grabbed onto Winter's metal arm, beeping inquisitvely. Winter allowed Dum-E to handle his arm, staring at the bots in a childish wonder.

He smiled as Dum-E started to drag Winter through the workshop, trying to point at random objects that he found interesting. Winter followed him happily and showig great amounts of interest in whatever Dum-E was showing him. Tony wasn't quite sure if it was because he actually found them interesting or if he was doing it to get the happy reaction from the bot. He figured that a couple of the items he was faking it, when Winter was excited by the ikea blender sitting on the counter.

"You enjoying yourself?" Tony asked. Winter looked over at Tony and nodded. Tony sat in one of the chairs floating around the lab and turned over to his desk. "It's fine if I work on a project? You won't kill anyone or anything?" he asked.

Winter nodded. "I will not kill anything," he said seriously before following Dum-E across the lab. Tony opened up his last project that he hsc open. Fixing up Nat's widow bites. He pulled up the schematics he had drawn up earlier and started on them. Tnoy had gotten Nat to lend him a pair as long as he returned it in the same or better shape before the next mission.

Tony told Friday to turn on some music and lost himself in his work. A couple hours passed before Tony managed to finish. He rolled back in his chair and reached out ot grab one of his mugs, pleased to find it full of hot coffee. Upon realizing that he hadn't brought any coffee down here with him, Tony looked aournd the workshop, spotting Winter near the coffee machine with the bots surrounding him. It looked like they were attmepting to teach him how to use the blender, which happened to be next to the coffee machine.

"Winter!" Tony called. Winter looked over at him. "Did you make coffee?" he asked.

Winter nodded and looked a little sheepish. "Dum-E seemed like he wanted me to," he said.

Tony nodded. "Thanks Frosty, really appreciated," he said, turning to check the time. Tony sighed, he should probably get Winter back down to the cell before Steve got up and freaked out. He sipped at his coffee and looked back at Winter. Dum-E was grabbing random food items, and some non edible things, and passing them to Winter to put into the blender. He sighed, once everyone was up he would convince them to let Winter out of the basement. He didn't deserve it.

"Winter, we need to go back to your cell pretty soon," he said. Winter nodded once, a little sadly, before making the smoothie that Dum-E was trying to get him to make. He poured it into cups and passed them to the bots, who then scooted directly over towards Tony. Smiling, Tony grabbed the smoothies and set them on his desk before standing up. "Sorry guys, but Winter needs to go now, he'll be back later," Tony said, if WInter wanted to come back to the workshop. Though judging by how happy he had seemed Tony doubted he would need to be asked to come more than once.

Winter quickly cleaned up the small mess he had made and walked over to Tony. "Will we be able to do this again?" he asked. Tony nodded and led him out of the workshop. THe bots waved at them while they left. Winter was quieter the way back down to the basement, although Tony really couldn't blame him. It seemed like being stuck in that room would be terrible. If he wasn't able to convince the team to let him out Tony was going to have to get Winter some books or something so that he had something to do.

They reached the cell and Tony opened the door. Without needing to be told Winter walked in and looked around the circular room. "I presume I'll be here until you come to get me out tonight?" he asked.

"Unelss I can get the team to agree to get you out, yes," Tony said. Winter sighed and sat down. Tony hesitated, wanting to stay longer, but it wouldn't end well if he was caught spending time with Winter. Not if he wanted a chance of setting Winter free. He walked cback up the stairs and into his room, determined to get at least half an hour of sleep before facing the team.


	7. Death Threats and Poptarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the comments! Guys thank you so much!
> 
> Also I'm now on Spring Break!!!! FREEDOM AT LAAAAST

Winter sighed once Stark had left. He wold have much prefered to stay out, or stay in the workshop for the rest of the day. There was so much things to see and do there, and the small bots were amazing. The technology was so amazing, everything had been created by Stark, Winter wished that he knew how to create something that wonderful. Or just how to create something that other people would like. All he knew was how to kill and hurt people.

He layed down on the floor of the cell and stared up at the ceiling. He wouldn't be able to do anything until Stark came back. Winter looked up at the door as he heard footsteps. It wasn't Stark, the footsteps were too sure of themselves, too loud. Stark tended to walk quieter, more aware of himself.

Winter scowled as the Witch came into view. She was wearing the same triumphant expression as the last time Winter saw her. She walked right up to the cell, firm in her knowledge that Winter wouldn't be able to get out. She looked around his cell, the expression falling into something like anger.

"You shouldn't be here," she snapped at him. "This isn't even that bad of a cell! You deserve so much worse for everything that you've done," she said. Winter watched her silently, she wasn't a handler, the Witch did not decide what was going to be done to him. If she did get angry enough to open the door, Winter could deal with her quickly, and get rid of the threat.

"Everything was going fine and then you come along and say that you're not the man Steve remembers," the Witch said. "He deserves so much better than you, and you don't even deserve this." She raised her hands, the red magic slowly surrounding her. "Luckily for us, I can do both," she said. The Witch gestured, clearly planning for the magic to travel from her hands to Winter, only for the cell walls to stop it.

Winter grinned at her. "You will not be able to do anything to me until I am out," he told her. "And when these doors are open, it will only be a matter of time before you are dead."

The Witch clenched her fists. "You can't hide there forever, and the second you lay a finger on me you'll be right back where you started," she hissed at him. Winter surpressed a snort, the Witch couldn't make him fear her. She had no control over him. He wondered if he could convince Stark to let him go after the Witch, it would solve any future problems she would surely cause.

"And you will be dead, and it will no longer matter what threats you make to me," Wintern told her. He stood up and stalked over towards the glass. As he reached it he noticed the faint flash of fear in the Witch's eyes. "Я не могу вспомнить все," (I can't remember everything) he growled, "Но я знаю, как убить тебя, я был обучен убивать тебя, и ты можешь быть уверен, что я сделаю это, если ты снова угрожаешь моему обработчику." (But I know how to kill you, I was trained to kill you, and you can be sure that I will do it if you threaten my handler again.)

The Witch stared up at him before turning and leaving the room, trying to project her confidence to prove she wasn't afraid of him. Winter watched her leave, not moving. As soon as she was out of sight winter slumped back down to the ground, his good mood from earlier disappearing. "Friday, could you read something for me?" he asked. It was a way to pass time, and might help him feel happier.

"Of course, anything in particular you would like me to read?" she asked.

Winter shrugged. "Something I haven't heard before," he said.

"I have wikipedia open," Friday offered. "Currently the page open is on the Hyskeir Lighthouse, if you would like me to read it to you," she offered. Winter nodded and Friday made a sound like she was clearing her thoat. "Hyskeir Lighthouse was established in 1904," she began. It was a short page and they read through it quickly. After that Firday read to him about Daniel Fox, Bradford Leavitt, and Singapore FA. Friday stopped halfway through reading about the movie Outlaw: The Saga of Gisli. "Boss is wondering if you would like anything for breakfast," she said.

"I don't know, whatever he thinks is good," Winter answered. He didn't really feel like eating, altough he would eat whatever Stark brought down for him, it was needed and he did like the shawarma from last night.

"Very well, would you like me to continue reading?" Friday asked. Winter sat up and shook his head. If Stark was asking what he wanted for breakfat than maybe he wouold get to come down and see Winter again. He said that he was going to try to get Winter out of the cell, but now that he was alone again it felt like it was taking longer than it needed.

In fact, being in the cell kind of felt like Winter's cryo chamber, minus the cold and cramped quarters. Despite the techs commonly referencing is as a sort of sleep, Winter was somewhat aware of what was going on. Mostly it depended on whether his eyes were open or not. Winter always found it incredibly boring in the cryo chamber, but it was sort of peaceful.

A couple moments pass before Winter here's someone coming down the stairs. To his disapointment, he realizes it's not Stark. Wilson comes into the room, holding a couple brightly colored packages. He waved at Winter. "Pretty sure you're disapointed that it's not Tony, judging by thte look you're giving me. Although I bring food," he said, waving the boxes in the air.

The door opened and Wilson walked over to Winter, setting the boxes on the floor. Winter picked up the nearest one, the box proclaiming the food inside to be a pop tart. "I stole these from Thor, so you better enjoy them," Wilson said, he had a smile on his face despite a slightly threatening tone in his voice.

Winter looked through the boxes, there were different flavors, before randomly choosing a box. The one he picked up said that the poptarts were smore flavored. Winter didn't quite think that the strange food would taste like an actual smore, not that he had any experience with food, but whatever a poptart was it wasn't a smore. Inside the box were rectangles wrapped in a shiny silver foil, opening the foil showed two rectangular pastries. "How does this taste like a smore?" he asked.

Wilson shrugged, grabbing a poptart box for himself. "Modern food is weird," he said. Winter tasted his poptart, it wasn't bad but it was definantly sugar filled.

"Where is Stark?" Winter asked, opening another package.

"Probably in the commons, he wanted to come down but mostly everyone decided that it wouldn't be a good idea seeing as he was a good part of the threatening thing. Then Wanda said she should go and that got as many downvotes," Wilson said. Winter scowled.

"The Witch already came down here earlier," he said. "She seemed to be upset with me, I told her that I would kill her," Winter said.

Wilson closed his eyes. "See, that's the reason you were put in here. Threatening to kill people does not help people trust you," he said. Winter crossed his arms. She did deserve to die and he wasn't threatening if he was actually going to do it. "Judging by your fac I'm guessing you don't beleive that," Wilson said.

"It's not a threat if I'm planning to do it," Winter said.

"Hey, Winter, we're not killing Wanda," yet Winter added in his mind, "You'd probably be thrown into prison," WIlson said.

Winter shrugged. At least the Witch would be dead. Although if he was in prison he wouldn't be able to be with Stark. Well, he can kill someone without making it look like it was him, Winter's done it before. He had a vague memory of staging a car addient, but when he went searching for other informatino it slipped away from his mind. Wilson stood up and cleaned up the wrappers. "I got to get to a meeting, hopefully we'll be able to get you out of here," he said. Winter nodded and watched as Wilson left.

"Friday?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Am I allowed to listen to the meeting, it seems like it will be about me," he said. Friday was silent.

"I'm not quite sure," she says. "Normally they don't let anyone listen to the meetings because it's sensitive information, but if it is about you..." Winter waited as Friday thought of the answer. "I can give you the general conversation," she offered. Wniter nodded, that would work better than nothing.

After a couple minutes the meeting seemed to have started. Friday started telling him about the viewpoints of the others. His Mission, Natalia, and Barton believed it would be best for him to stay until they were sure that he wouldn't attack anyone else. Stark, Wilson, Vision, and surprisingly Wanda thought that he would be fine to be out, as long as he wasn't able to leave the compound.

Winter puzzled over why the Witch was suddenly on his side, then realized that she probably wanted to use her magic against him, and they had already established that it wouldnt' work through the walls of the cell. If he could somehow get her locked in one of these she wouldn't be able to use her magic against anyone in the compound.

The discussion continued until his Mission relented only if Stark built a tracker and Winter wore it the whole time. Natalia said that something that would be able to disable his arm would be smart, but that was vetoed solely on the argument that it was a part of Winter's body, and that the weight was bad enough with the hydraulic system working, they didn't need to make it worse. He vaguely remembered when he was first with HYDRA and they hadn't added that yet. They had to strengthen his bones and lodge the arm deep into his body, the anchors drilled straight into his bones.

Friday told him when the meeting was done, and sadi that Vision, Wilson and Stark were going down to get him so that they could figure out the tracker. Stark entered first. "Friday told me that she was keeping you informed?" he asked. Winter nodded and stood up. Stark sighed. "Well, guess I've got to build that now," he said.

"I will not be able to leave with a tracker?" Winter asked.

"Technically you're not allowed to leave at all," Vision said as he opened the door. Stark still looked upset but didn't say anything else.

"Where will the tracker be?" Winter asked as he left the cell.

"Eveyone wants it in your arm," Wilson said. "I'm not sure that's where we are going to put it, though," he said, turning towards Stark. Stark was closing the door.

"I don't know yet, we shouldn't even have to be putting a tracker on Winter, he didn't actually hurt anyone," Stark said angrily. "Why does Steve even get to decide this! It's my compound I can do what I want," he said as they started up the stairs. Winter followed behind here, worried that someone might overhear and get angry with Stark. Or that they'll run into the Witch, although he doubted she would attack with so many people around.

They walked through the commons, heading for Stark's wing. Winter hoped that they would be able to go to the workshop, he wanted to see the bots. Stark continued ranting all the way to the workshop. Winter felt his spirits lifting as Dum-E rolled over, beeping happily. Dum-E grabbed his arm and started to drag him off into the workshop. Winter glanced back at Stark to make sure it was fine if he went. Stark nodded and Winter followed Dum-E to the back of the room where the blender sat on the counter.

Dum-E, with the help of U and Butterfingers, whizzed around the workshop grabbing items for him to put into the blender. Winter turned on the blender once Dum-E stopped bring him them. The bots got excited when he did and Winter smiled. He came to the conclusion that this was one of the best things in the world.

Throughout the course of an hour, Winter spent the time following the bots around the workshop, he played catch for a bit and made more smoothies before Dum-E dragged him off to the very back where a fire extinguisher sat. He beeped at it and reached to grab it, although it was kept out of reach.

Winter reachd up for it as Dum-E kept beeping. When he grabbed it Dum-E trilled happily. Deciding that the bot wanted the fire extinguisher, Winter handed it to him. Dum-E spun in a happy circle and rushed off towards Stark. Winter followed behind him. The other bots joined in Dum-E's race to get to Stark.

Stark turned as Dum-E beeped at him and Dum-E sprayed the fire extinguisher directly in his face. Wilson started laughing at Stark's stunned face. Winter felt a flash of fear that maybe he would be punished. Perhaps he wasn't supposed to let Dum-E have the fire extinguisher. Dum-E, on the other hand, seemed completely find and rolled around, spraying more random items. Stark wiped the foam from his face, a vaguley annoyed expression on his face. Winter shrank back, watching with wide eyes.

To his luck, Stark simply cleaned up his face and then smiled. He looked over at Winter and gestured for him to come over. Winter walked over cautiously. "Dum-E convinced you to give him the fire extinguisher I'm guessing?" he asked. Winter nodded. Stark chuckled, "I'll just clean up later, although I have finished the tracker," he said, holding up a bracelet. So Stark wasn't actually upset, he probably wouldn't have punished Winte rlike HYDRA would have, but he had still felt the fear that it would happen.

Winter frowned, that didn't look like any type of tracker he had seen before. "You put it on and when you leave the compound Friday will activate it and turn it off when you come back," he said. Winter nodded. "It will also connect to Friday if she's not around and you need her," he added. This tracker was definantly better, he enjoyed Friday, especially when she read to him, and now he could talk to her even out of the compound.

He nodded. "I can put it on now and then we can head up to the commons and get food that isn't poptarts," Stark said, shootin a friendly glare towards Wilson. Winter held out his hands, not quite sure what arm he was going to put it on. Stark clipped the bracelet onto his right. "Tell me if you get any chafing please," he said and Winter nodded.

"Boss, Colonel Rhodes has entered the compound and is asking for you," Friday said.

Stark's widened and he cursed. "I forgot he was coming, tell him to meet me in the commons," he said.

"Of course, Boss."

Stark stood up out of his chair. "Well, we can get food and Frosty can meet Rhodey, nothing could go wrong," he said. Judging by the tone of his voice, Winter was guessing that quite a lot of things were going to go wrong. He wondered why Stark wouldn't be more excited at hearing about Rhodey coming, but maybe the files were wrong. HYDRA said that Colonel Rhodes and Stark were very good friends and both had extremely advanced suits.

The small group left the workshop, Winter giving the bots small pats as a goodbye. They walked through Stark's wing and headed for the commons. They walked in and Rhodey turned to look at them from his seat at the counter.

He had an exasperated face and sighed as he spotted Stark. "Tony," he said, dragging a hand over his face, "what did you do to get the Winter Soldier to follow you like a lost puppy?"

Winter tilted his head, this was the first time he had ever been related to a puppy. He wasn't quite sure where Rhodey had gotten that simularity from, but clearly something about his demeanor was puppy like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the way cryo works in my story is taken from FlamingoQueen's series Hazy Shade of Winter (which I strongly recommend).
> 
> Rhodey's here!!!


	8. Tony No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spring Break starts
> 
> Me: *opening computer* I'll have so much more time to write!
> 
> Also Me: *plays minecraft*
> 
> Later
> 
> Me: okay I'm actually going to write now
> 
> Also Me: *watches lotr*

Tony was an idiot. He had forgotten that Rhodey said he was going to be coming over and now he had to explain the whole mess he'd found himself in. Tony was really not in the mood for this. He waved his hands around at Rhodey's question. "Cause of my good looks and charming personality?" he tried.

Rhodey raised an eyebrow in challenge and behind him, he heard Sam snickering. Such wonderful friends he had. "Winter, back me up here!" he said.

"I can state that I did not choose you for your appearance," Winter said flatly.

At Tony's expression to that statement, he heard Rhodey start laughing along with Sam, who was currently leaning on the counter to keep himself from falling to the ground. Even Vision looked amused. Tony pouted. "I am fabulous, you guys are just being mean now," he said.

That just made them laugh harder. Sam gave up on trying to support himself and was shaking on the floor. Giving up on trying to find sympathy from them Tony turned and walked over to the coffee machine. "You are all horrible. I'm not going to give you any more gifts," he said. "I hope you enjoy the pain that you're statements have caused me."

Winter was watching them all with a confused expression, clearly not knowing how to react to the environment he was in. Tony turned on the coffee machined and walked back to the counter. Sam and Rhodey had slowly stopped laughing and were making their way into chairs. Tony didn't quite know what to do about Winter, who very clearly had no idea what was going on.

"But in all honesty, I really would like to understand what is going on with the Winter Soldier," Rhodey said.

"Well, his name is Winter," Tony started. He looked around the commons and spotted Natasha sitting on the couch reading something on her tablet. Tony hesitated, feeling that maybe he shouldn't be going around talking about how Winter decided he was his handler, but it was fine. the only people here were his teammates and friends. "He decided that I was his handler," Tony admits. Winter nodded.

"Yeah, you mentioned that on the call, I'm just trying to understand why and what we're going to do about this," Rhodey said.

"I agree with Colonel Rhodes," Vision said. Rhodey's eye twitched. He had tried telling Vision to just call him Rhodey, but Vision insisted on calling him by his title.

Tony shrugged and looked over at Winter, hoping that he would be able to explain this better. It was his idea, after all. Winter just stared at him with a neutral expression. No help coming from that corner, great. "Uh..."

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "You really don't have an idea?" he asked

Tony turned and looked at Winter again. "I want to help him, and figure out this whole handler thing," he said. Winter tilted his head but didn't say anything.

"Okay, so maybe we should try to not have a handler thing? That doesn't sound like something a person needs to get better," Rhodey said.

Winter frowned and looked over at Rhodey. "I am not a person," he said. The entire room went silent.

Sam coughed awkwardly. Rhodey studied Winter and Winter stared back. "You sure? 'Cause you look like a person," he said.

Winter nodded. "I am a weapon that is to obey my handler's wishes," he said. His voice left little room for argument, and Tony had a feeling that it wouldn't help anyone if they tried to tell him that he was, in fact, a person. He didn't want to frighten Winter or cause him to panic. From what Tony's gathered he's spent a huge portion of his life being little more than a weapon. And already he had completely changed the way his daily life went. It seemed like it would be a little too early to completely change his sense of self.

Everyone else seemed to have roughly the same thoughts. Sam's face was tight, this was probably going against all of his therapist instincts, but he didn't say anything. Rhodey just frowned and nodded, glancing over at Tony who shrugged. Winter studied them all before nodding to himself before turning and watching Natasha.

The coffee machine beeped and Tony walked over to pour it into his cup. His fingers itched for something to do, and for once in his life, he wanted to go to sleep, or just do something else that would cause this day to pass quicker. Behind him, Tony heard the doors opening and supposed that Natasha had left. "On that lovely note, anyone have any ideas for lunch?" Tony asked, glancing over at the clock. It was 3:12, so it would end up being more of a late lunch.

"I think that we should have our picnic we were trying to have before we were interrupted," Wanda said. Tony tensed up and turned around. Wanda and Steve had entered the room. He couldn't see Natasha, who must have left at some point. Tony's grip tightened on the coffee mug. Rhodey glared at them as they entered.

"Actually I'm going out with Rhodey, Sam, Vision, and WInter, so we'll have to reschedule," Tony said. He really didn't want to have to spend time with them after the meeting earlier.

Steve frowned. "Tony, that's not safe," he started.

Tony held up a finger. "Actually, as long as he has the tracker, which is active, he's allowed out of the compound, so it will be perfectly fine," he said. He grabbed Winter's arm and started dragging him out of the commons. Everyone he had mentioned following him. Wanda glared at him as he passed. She raised her hands as though she was going to stop him, before stopping and taking a step back, a fearful expression on her face.

Tony smirked at her and then they were making their way towards the garage. "Have you decided where we would be going yet?" Rhodey asked as they were out of earshot. Tony shrugged.

"No, just someplace out of here so I don't have to deal with them," he said. Winter was glaring behind them, despite no one being there.

"Я мог бы убить их для тебя. Тогда вам не придется иметь с ними дело," Winter said, turning to face Tony. Everyone stared at him, clearly, nobody understood Russian. Winter frowned at them. "Did I not say that in English?" he asked.

Tony studied him. "Do you normally forgot what language you're speaking?" he asked.Winter looked away and hunched his shoulders, trying to appear smaller. "Sometimes," he said quietly. He looked at Tony through his hair. Tony scrunched up his face, it was clear he was waiting for something to happen. Was he waiting for, punishment? Because that was not happening.

"How about we get some lunch, I'm hungry," Tony said, turning towards the car. There was a moment of stunned silence before Rhodey grabbed the nearest pair of keys.

"I'm driving, I don't trust any of you, except Sam and Vision," Rhodey said. Tony turned and glared at him.

"You just said that you didn't trust me or Winter. I'll have you know that I am an excellent driver," Tony said, following Rhodey towards the van. He couldn't quite remember why he owned a van, of all cars, but it was the car that Rhodey had chosen, and it would fit them all.

Rhodey snorted. "Need I remind you of your freshman year?" he asked. That had been an adventure. It was Tony's first year in college, and he was drunk and had somehow convinced Rhodey to hotwire a car. They had gotten arrested and Howard was not at all impressed, although it was a pretty fun night. And the car wasn't even broken. There were a couple dents in it, but other than that the car was fine. Now the next car they borrowed got completely totaled, but that was a whole other story.

"That was not the worst driving I have ever done," Tony said."Exactly the reason why you are not driving," Rhodey said as he got in the car. Everyone piled in after him and they drove out of the garage. "Where are we going seeing as you clearly didn't think about that," Rhodey asked.

Tony looked at Sam. "Do you have any lunch suggestions?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. "Chick-Fil-A?" he offered. Before anyone could say anything about that Rhodey had already put it into the car's GPS. They drove in silence for a bit before Sam started talking again. "Any specific reason why you're avoiding Steve and Wanda?" he asked.

Tony shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "Just don't really feel like dealing with them today. Not after the earlier meeting," he said.

"I still don't know why you haven't just moved back to the tower," Rhodey said. "Or kick them out, you do own the compound," he added. 

Sam turned to look at Tony."Wait, so you can just kick them out anytime you want?" he asked. Tony nodded. Sam hummed, "Remind me to never get on your bad side," he said. Mostly everyone in the car laughed, the only person who didn't was Winter. Who was staring out the window in wonder.

Soon, they entered the city and drove up to the Chick-Fil-A building. Rhodey parked and turned to look at everyone over the seat. "Are we just going to go through the drive-through or go inside?" he asked.

"I vote inside," Tony said, everyone nodded agreement and Rhodey turned off the car. The doors unlocked and they all got out of the car, walking towards the door. They entered the building and walked up to the counter. Because they were coming after the normal lunchtime there wasn't anyone in the restaurant except for a group of teenagers chatting in the back.

The worker, a young girl with brown hair pulled into a ponytail looked up at them as they walked up to the counter. For a moment, her expression stayed in the bored look before her eyes widened as she saw Tony Stark standing there staring up at the menu. She gaped at him for a couple seconds before recovering her wits. "Can I get you anything?" she asked.

Tony smiled at her and then turned to the group. "So, what does everyone want?" he asked.

"Spicy chicken sandwich," Sam said.

Rhodey glanced up at the menu for a second, "I'll take a grilled chicken sandwich," he said.

Vision shrugged, he didn't exactly eat seeing as he was a robot.

Winter was staring at just about everything but the menu. "Hey, Winter," Tony said. Winter turned and faced Tony. "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

Winter frowned. "I don't know," he said, glancing up at the menu. His eyes flicked through all the options before glancing around the restaurant again. Checking to make sure there weren't any enemies, Tony realized.

"How about we just get you some chicken nuggets?" he asked. They were one of the simplest meals on the menu, and nobody disliked chicken nuggets. Tony's personal favorite was the ones shaped like dinosaurs. Rhodey called him a child for it whenever he spotted them in the freezer, but Tony would swear by his life that dino shaped nuggets were the best nuggets.

Winter nodded and continued scanning the room. "Great, I'll have chicken strips and everyone's getting lemonade," he said. You simply could not go to Chick-Fil-A and not get the lemonade. It's a tradition. "Did you hear everyone else's orders?" he asked the girl.

She nodded and typed them out into the computer in front of her. "Would you like a side with those?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, we'll all just take fries," Tony said. He took out his credit card as soon as she entered that into the computer.

"That will be $35.64," the girl said. Tony nodded and paid for it before herding everyone towards a table. He chose one near the back in the corner. Winter took a seat facing everyone else in the restaurant. He made sure that he could sit at the edge, probably so he would be able to get out quickly if needed.

In a remarkably short time, the girl came over bearing trays laden with food. She passed them out at the table and then walked back over to the counter. Tony dragged his food over and curled over it. "Oh it's been so long," he said.

Rhodey snorted. "Pretty sure you went last week," he said.

"Yes, a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away," he said dramatically. Sam laughed and Rhodey just stared at him. "Oh come on!" Tony said. "That was a good time for a Star Wars reference," he said.

"You watched Star Wars yesterday," Winter commented. How did he know that? Tony was pretty sure that he had been stuck in the hulk cell. Someone must have told him, or it could be some unknown soviet assassin ability he had.Tony dipped one of his chicken strips into the nearest sauce. "Yeah, have you seen any of them?" he asked.

Winter nodded. "Friday showed me the one that you were watching last night," he said. Which meant that Winter hadn't seen any of the other movies. Tony had to educate him at the nearest possible time.

"When we get back we're doing a Star Wars marathon, Red October needs to see them," he said. "You have way to much time on your hands," Rhodey said. Even Winter agreed with that. It's not his fault that world-ending catastrophes only happen every once in a while. Besides, what was he expected to do as they waited for the next Avengers call. Actual work? Who did Rhodey think he was.

"You just wished that you had time away from your boring job that you could do a movie marathon with me," Tony said.

Rhodey shrugged. "Eh, I'll be able to be there for most of the marathon before I need to get back. Someone has to make sure you don't make yet more stupid decisions during this marathon," he said.

"And what might those be?" Tony demanded.

"You learned three fictional languages, Tony!"

"And that seems to be an amazing use of my time. You just wish you knew them."

"Sure."

Sam stared at them. "So what I'm getting from this is that if Tony watches too many movies he'll learn fictional languages?" he asked.

Rhodey shook his head. "First he wanted to make a lightsaber," he said.

"And I still want to!" Tony defended. Besides, that would be epic. Especially if he could actually make it work. Imagine being in a battle and pulling out a fully functioning lightsaber. It would be completely epic.

"Can you make one?" Winter asked. He looked much more interested in this part of their conversation than any other thing they had been saying. Probably because it was a weapon. Imagine being faced by a lightsaber-wielding Winter Soldier. Of course, it would be completely unresponsible to give a semi-stable Russian assassin a weapon like that. Tony was so doing it once he figured out how to make one.

"Tony no," Rhodey said as he discovered what Tony was thinking.

"Tony yes," Tony said back.

Vision sighed. "I do not think it would be wise to go through that plan of action," he commented.

"You don't even know what I was thinking!" Tony defended himself. Sure they probably have guessed it by now but they didn't actually know.

Sam huffed. "You're going to make a lightsaber and mess around with it," he said.

"Well yes, but for science!"

"We're not going to be able to talk you out of this, are we?" Sam asked. Tony shook his head.

"I think it's a good idea," Winter commented. "Especially if it works as it did in the movie."

Rhodey lowered his head into his hands. "You're going to teach him the fictional languages and give him a lightsaber," he said.

"I'm going to teach him the wonderful languages I know and give him a lightsaber," Tony agreed. Winter looked very happy with that fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHHH. WHY IS WRITING SO HAAAARD
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments! I love them all and I love you. Stay safe and make sure to wash your hands with the covid19.
> 
> This chapter doesn't feel that natural but that just might be me. Idk.
> 
> Fun note: supposedly if you say thank you to a chick-fil-a worker they respond with 'my pleasure'. I haven't been in a while :( so idk how true this is. Just a random tidbit of knowledge!


	9. This is Not Chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter! I wrote this in the middle of the night because I accidently deleted it. It had so many spelling mistakes when I was looking at them to fix them.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chicken nuggets did not look like any type of chicken Winter had ever seen. In fact, they didn't even look like a type of meat. Chicken nuggets could not be chicken, they might kind of taste like it, but there was no way those weirdly shaped fried white stuff were chicken.

All things considered, the not-chicken wasn't that bad. He looked around the restaurant, just because he was eating didn't give any excuse to let down his guard. Especially now that he had to make sure he protected his handler. Winter was not going to let any harm come to Stark, and maybe the others if he could.

He would decide that if they were attacked. Clearly Stark cared for Colonel Rhodes, so he was definitely going to have to be protected. Winter didn't even know if Vision could di so he would probably be fine. And he didn't know how he felt about Wilson yet, so Wilson would probably also have a higher chance of dying than anyone else in this small group.

Winter was snapped out of his musings as he noticed the group starting to clean up. He had eaten all of his not-chicken and most of the fries. Although his drink was still mostly full. he did like it from the little that he had drank and hoped that he would be allowed to finish it before they left.

"Winter you going to take your rink with you? It's mostly full," Stark said. Winter nodded, the worst-case scenario he wasn't allowed to keep the drink and would get punished. Although that didn't seem to be a trend with Stark. So far Stark hadn't really acted like any handler he had had before and had told him earlier that there wasn't going to be any more handlers but that was Wrong. Winter was glad that Stark hadn't further tried to make Winter agree with that statement. "Great! Then it's time to head back to the compound. I have some lightsabers I need to make," Stark said with a grin as they walked out of the restaurant.

They walked back into the van. Winter getting stuck in the seat behind Wilson's. Once they started driving, Wilson looked back at Winter and made direct eye contact as he leaned the seat back. Far enough that it was annoying, but not so far that it was obvious he was leaning his seat back. Winter glared at him but that didn't seem to change anything, Wilson more than happy to ignore him. Winter huffed and tried to move around to get into a better position. He came to the conclusion that if they were attacked Wilson could fend for himself. Wilson was a terrible human being who knew exactly what he was doing. Winter doubted he would move the seat up if he asked.

Just to make sure that he wasn't going to have to spend the entire drive back to the compound with Wilson's horrid chair arrangement he leaned forwards a bit. "Can you move your seat up?" he asked quietly.

Wilson didn't even move. "No."

Winter sighed to himself and leaned back, drinking a bit of his lemonade. He ignored the chatter in the van as he waited for them to arrive at the compound. For the bits that he did pay attention to he couldn't figure out what they were talking about. The conversation seemed to be focusing on movies. Winter hadn't actually seen any other movies other than the Star Wars he had watched the previous night.

They drove into the garage at the compound and Wilson moved his seat back up before they stopped. Vision glanced over at him but didn't say anything, and Stark and Rhodes were too busy talking about lightsabers to notice. Winter wondered if Stark would tell Wilson to stop if he did. Next time, if there was a next time, Winter would be sure to speak louder so that Stark would overhear, and hopefully intervene.

Once they were all out of the car, Rhodes having clearly lost whatever small argument they were having. Stark grabbed Winter's arm. "Come on, I got to make you a lightsaber," he said as he dragged Winter away and towards the workshop. At least that was where Winter guessed they were going. Where else would they be building a lightsaber?

No one made any moves to follow them to Stark's wing, and Winter assumed that they all had different things they needed to do. They entered the workshop, Dum-E immediately rolling up to Winter.

"So, I'm going to get started on figuring this out, you can hang out with Dum-E or come and ask me if you want to learn any of the three fictional languages I know," Stark said. Winter nodded and followed Dum-E's pulling back towards the blender. Which Dum-E seemed to have an obsession over.

Winter dutifully obeyed Dum-E's wishes as he dragged more things for Winter to place into the blender. Together, they made yet another inedible smoothie that Winter honestly had no idea what to do with.

After the smoothie, Dum-E started to drag Winter off to yet another fire extinguisher and Winter decided that it was maybe time to go and do something else that wouldn't involve huge disturbances.

He wandered over to Stark. Stark had said that he would be able to ask him to learn new languages. Regardless of them being fictional, it would still be a way to pass time. Stark was hunched over one of the tables, glowing screens floating around him. Winter couldn't understand any of them but it seemed like he was busy.

Winter stood there awkwardly for a moment, not really wanting to interrupt Stark. "You said that if I wanted I could learn a language?" he asked.

Stark looked up at Winter. "Oh, right. That I did," he said. Stark quickly set up one of the screens onto a colorful interface with a list of different languages. "You can learn any language here, I've also added the fictional ones I know," Stark said as he waved it over to Winter.

Winter nodded and quickly retreated to one of the corners in the workshop. He hated asking people for things, much less handlers. It always filled him with a sense of terror, no matter how sure he as that nothing bad was going to happen.

He dragged one of the chairs over and looked over the different languages. Winter shrugged and chose a random language. It read Ewokese, which was obviously a fictional language. The picture above the words of fluffy bearish things helped to solidify his thought that this was fictional.

Winter lost track of time as he made his way through learning the language. He put the screen away when he heard Rhodes talking with Stark. Standing up he made his way over to them.

"You can do whatever you want when I'm not here. But for as long as I am in this compound you are going to go to bed at a normal time," Rhodes said.

Stark was pouting. "But I'm so close to figuring this out!" he said, practically whining. "Besides, I slept a couple days ago," he added.

Winter knew that he could operate perfectly fine for 72 hours without needing sleep, but as far as he knew Stark was simply a human. And humans definitely needed to sleep. "Rhodes is right, you require sleep," he said.

Stark's pout turned into a frown. "Fine. Although don't get upset with me when this lightsaber takes longer to make," he said as he closed up everything he was working on and stood up. Stark grabbed his mug and drained the contents, which was probably some form of caffeine, and started walking towards the door. "Come on Frosty, I'll show you your room," he said.

Winter fell in step behind him. Rhodes coming up to walk alongside Stark. They walked to Stark's wing and Rhodes turned to look at Stark. "His room is here?" he asked. "Why does he have a room here and none of the other Avengers?" he asked. "You put them in the other wing for a reason." Winter shifted. Perhaps it was not right for him to be in this. wing? He could offer to take a room with the others. Although that would put him farther away from Stark, and closer to that horrible Witch.

"He's not an Avenger. And I can do what I want," Stark said.

Rhodes sighed. "Nothing I say is going to change your mind," he said. "When he murders you in your sleep I'm going to tell you I told you so."

Winter felt offended. As if he would kill Stark. People like Stark didn't just appear out of thin air. There was no chance Winter would ever harm Stark. Or allow anyone else to. Which meant he needed to take care of the Witch. Once Stark was asleep and safe in his rooms Winter would go out and see what he could find. First, he would try to get rid of the Witch without just killing her right away. Although there was no way that she was going to be allowed to walk free once he was done.

It would help if he had evidence of her hurting Stark. Then he could show the man himself and Stark could help him figure out what to do. Friday probably had evidence, he would need to ask her when he was in his room.

Once that was out of the way he could decide on the method he was going to get rid of the Witch. Winter felt that knives would be an amazing way to kill her, he could cause her so much more pain with his knives. The Witch did not deserve a clean and painless death. Unless Stark decided she did, then Winter would obey his wishes.

Stark led him down the wing into a room and waved his hand in it. "This is yours, you can lock it and Friday won't let anyone in unless it's an emergency. Feel free to decorate it however you want. There are clothes in the closet so that you don't have to stay in what you're wearing. Feel free to use anything here and whatnot. See you in the morning," he said. Stark then grabbed Rhodes and walked away leaving Winter alone.

Winter entered his room and quickly went over it, searching for bugs or hidden cameras. Of course, he couldn't completely get rid of all the listening devices, Friday was clearly somehow able to monitor him everywhere. Not to mention the tracker bracelet. The bed was in the middle of the room and a desk with a Stark Industries laptop was in the corner. There were a lamp and a couple pens in a holder along with the computer, but nothing that showed that someone had been there before Winter.

Satisfied with his search, Winter went into the closet and chose out a pair of dark sweats. He needed to take a shower and clean clothes would be greatly appreciated.

After the shower, Winter sat on the bed and looked around the room. "Friday, would you be willing to help me out with something?" he asked.

"What is that something?" came the reply.

"I need to know where the Witch is and if there is any way I could pay her a visit," he said.

Friday didn't answer right away. "Is there a reason behind this inquiry?" she finally asked.

Winter nodded and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't actually know where Friday was, seeing as she was a computer program, but looking up seemed to feel right when he was talking to her. "I need to know if she has hurt Stark in any way. And then come up with a proper way to stop her," he said.

"She's in her room, I can lead you there," Friday said eagerly. She clearly cared for Stark too and wanted to protect him.

Winter stood up and made his way to the door, opening it quietly and stepping out into the dark hallway. He started to walk out of Stark's wing and glanced up as he spoke. "Do you have any visual evidence of her using her powers on anyone?" he asked. When he brought this to Stark it would be useful to have as much evidence as he could get.

"I can look, but her magic sometimes interferes with my cameras," Friday said. Winter frowned. That wasn't good. They would need to find a way around this. If the Witch's magic interfered with the cameras, then she might be able to make tech around her malfunction, which was not good considering Winter had a metal arm.

Friday led him to the Witch's room and he quietly slipped in. She was asleep and didn't notice as he entered. Winter stood at the foot of her bed for a moment, trying to decide what he wanted to do. He looked around the room, studying everything she had put there.

She had a couple pictures on the walls, photographs of her with the team, none of them having Stark. There was a laptop on the desk as well as a couple of random items that she seemed to like. Winter walked over to the laptop and opened it, being confronted with a password.

"Is there a way for you to get on this?" he whispered.

The laptop unlocked itself as soon as he asked. "I can search through her history if you would like," Friday whispered back.

"Can you send it to the computer in my room so that I can go over it later?" he asked. Friday hummed a quiet affirmative. Winter scrolled through her computer, checking the sites that she had last had open.

The screen showed that she was shopping for new clothes, as well as art supplies. Winter didn't see any art in her room, or anything that implied that she was interested in it. So he figured it was either a new interest or for someone else in the compound.

He found his way to her email and checked through it. The Witch didn't have many emails, getting emails for offers on shops that she had shopped at before and updates on the news. He went through her spam and trash but didn't find any communications with really anyone.

Winter closed out of the Witch's email and then closed the computer. He checked to make sure that nothing had been moved out of the way when he had an idea. He didn't really need to talk to the Witch right away. He could watch her and see if she used her powers on anyone or made any mistakes that would show him what she was really trying to do. If the Witch was frightened it would be easier for her to make a mistake.

He quickly rearranged her desk, enough that it wasn't right, but not enough that it would be obvious he was there. If she didn't know that an outside force was messing with her she wouldn't be on the guard for that. Satisfied with his plan Winter left the room. It might take longer than he would prefer to get the response he was looking for. But in the end, it would be worth it once the Witch was gone for good.

Winter walked back to his room, excited with the prospect of using his skills to help Stark. Of course, Stark didn't actually know that he was doing this. Winter wondered if he would be happy with Winter doing this or tell him to stop. Technically this was invading her privacy, but she could read minds. Winter was going to have to make sure she didn't read his mind, otherwise, she would realize her plan and try to stop it. He wouldn't tell Stark either, in case she heard of it form him.

This would be Winter's secret mission. Nothing was going to stop him from giving the Witch what she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an ant infestation in my room. Send help please.


	10. Screw You Too, Mind Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a while, but I actually got plot that will move the story forwards more so that's good!!

Tony slowly opened his eyes. It seemed that he was more tired than he had originally thought. The second he got into bed he was fast asleep, and luckily he didn't have any nightmares. Tony rolled out of bed and stumbled over to his bathroom. He turned on the lights and squinted at his reflection. He looked terrible, felt terrible, and really wanted a cup of coffee.

Regrettably, there was no coffee in his room. Sighing, Tony wrapped a blanket around himself and padded down the hallway to the commons. He made his way to the coffee machine and was deleted to find there was already coffee made. He poured himself a mug and then leaned on the counter as he looked at who was in the commons.

Clint was sitting at the table with Vision and Winter was just walking in. He nodded at Tony and then looked around the commons before walking over to him. Tony lifted his coffee mug in greeting. "Have a good night?" he asked.

Winter nodded and reached for the coffee maker. He paused before grabbing it and looked over at Tony. Tony stared at him for a moment before realizing Winter was waiting for permission. It filled him with a sick sort of feeling but he nodded and Winter grabbed the coffee and got out a mug for himself.

After a couple moments, Sam and Steve walked into the commons, sweaty from their morning runs. Tony found it horrendous that they woke up early just to go running. Must be a soldier thing. Sam went straight for the fridge to get his orange juice. He was almost as protective of that as Natasha over her leftovers.

The rest of the Avengers slowly trickled in. Wanda looked like someone had just taken the last slice of chocolate cake. 

She eyed the room before sitting down at the table. "Someone was in my room last night," she said.

"Wanda, no one should have been in your room. Everyone was asleep," Steve said. Tony looked around the room, wondering if anyone actually was in Wanda's room. His eyes caught on Winter. He looked almost smug as he drank his coffee.Wanda crossed her room. She glared at the room, well, Tony and Winter mostly. "It must have been Winter. He threatened me earlier!" she said standing up. Winter narrowed his eyes and set the mug down.

"I wasn't in your room," he said. "You can ask Friday if you don't believe me."

Wanda looked like she was about to launch herself at Winter. Instead, she snapped at Friday. "Friday did Winter come into my room last night."

"Winter remained in his room for the entire night," Friday replied smoothly. Winter nodded and grabbed his mug again. Oh, he definitely did something last night. Tony could sense it. Wanda sat back down at the table.

Tony drank the rest of his coffee and set the mug down by the sink. He really didn't want to be in the same room as Wanda on a good day. And if she was upset it was not going to be a good day. Right after the Ultron event, he had tried to accept Wanda as a teammate but she hated him. Tony figured it was just easier to avoid her. "I'm heading down to my workshop," he said. "See you all later."

He made his retreat from the commons and started walking down to his workshop. Tony walked into his workshop and opened up his lightsaber plans. He glanced around the workshop, wondering if Winter had followed him. It appeared he hadn't. Tony shrugged and turned back to his work. After working further on his lightsaber, and Russian lessons that he was taking at the same time. He remembered Wanda complaining about someone being in her room.

"Friday, could you tell me if anyone went into Wanda's room last night while she was sleeping?" he asked.

"Well, shortly after Winter was left in his room he did go down to Miss Maximoff's room," Friday said a little guiltily.

Tony frowned, "What did he do?"

"Just moved a couple things around, and went on her computer."

Tony hummed as he tried to figure out what Winter was trying to do. He was pretty sure that if Winter wanted her dead then he wouldn't waste time messing with her things. Unless he was trying to get her to do something. Winter did get on her computer, maybe searching for blackmail information? But then why would he move her stuff around. Tony tapped his fingers and reached for his coffee ug. It was empty, so he took a break from working and went to fill it up. All while trying to figure out what game Winter was playing.

It was clear that Winter didn't like Wanda. Although so far he hadn't actually tried to kill her or anything. Tony knew that Winter must have had a perfect opportunity when he was in her room, but he didn't kill her. That either meant that he didn't actually hate Wanda that much, or he was planning out something different. Judging from what he had seen of the super soldier, Tony would bet that hew as planning something. What it could be, Tony wasn't so sure. So far he just seemed to be making Wanda upset, and slightly paranoid.

It would look like she was overreacting over someone being in her room when Friday said that no one was there. Of course, someone actually was, but it was clear that Friday liked Winter. For what reason, Tony wasn't quite sure. Although once you got past the whole brainwashed super-soldier that doesn't really have opinions, Winter wasn't that bad of a guy.

Plus he liked the bots, so he probably liked Friday. It looked like she had found another friend that wasn't Tony. His little girl was growing up. Tony felt so proud of her, knowing when to withhold information, especially from Wanda, was a clear sign of growth. Tony poured his coffee into the mug and went back down to his chair. "Friday was is Frosty?" he asked.

"Winter is currently outside with Vision. Vision is showing him the small garden he has in the forest," Friday said.Tony nodded and sipped at his coffee. It would be good for him to go outside. And with Rhodey in the compound, it was only a matter of time before he was dragged out against his will. Tony quickly downed the remaining coffee, scorching his. throat a bit, and stood back up. "Well, I think I'd like to go see how Vision's garden is coming along," he said as he walked towards the door.

Right outside the door was Rhodey. Rhodey looked surprised, probably at Tony leaving his workshop without anyone telling him to. "Tony!" Rhodey said. "I was just going to go get you," he said.

Tony smiled. "Yeah, I figured. So I decided that I would take a moment to go outside. Get some fresh air. You've told me it's good for me and whatnot," he said.

"You're actually going to do something because I told you to. Without arguing?" Rhodey said in disbelief. 

"Rude," Tony said with a gasp. "I only don't do the stupid things that you try to get me to do," he said."Like sleeping and eating actual food?"

"I've survived this long."

Rhodey sighed but followed as Tony walked towards the commons. "Yeah, with a lot of help from me, Happy, and Pepper," he said.

Tony pouted at Rhodey. "I've done some surviving on my own! Just now, for example. I'm going outside by my own choice," he said. Rhodey rolled his eyes but didn't argue as they walked into the commons.

Clint and Sam were playing Mario kart. Sam was winning at the moment and yelling at Clint for how much of a loser Clint was. It was always amusing to watch people play Mario kart. Especially Steve. Steve had one of the dirtiest mouths when it came to Mario kart. The first time it happened, everyone was stunned and he slid into first with no difficulty. That of course, made it funnier when he reprimanded Tony on his language. Tony was never going to let him live that down. He'd print on Steve's cake for his birthday. Tony opened the sliding doors and stepped outside. It was actually a nice day. It was just cool enough to be pleasant, and it wasn't so bright that it felt like you were going to burn your retinas just be looking outside.

There was a small stone path that led off towards Vision's garden. It winded its way around the large grassy area right outside the compound, and then off into the small forest. Vision had chosen the middle of the forest to by the spot for his garden. It was relaxing just on the walk over. The trees cast shade down on the path and there wasn't anyone yelling.

Tony and Rhodey walked in silence. Neither one wanting to disturb the stillness of the woods. They reached Vision's garden. Vision and Winter were standing by the pond, probably looking at the fish that Vision had put in there. They looked up as Tony and Rhodey walked over to them.

"Well, this certainly doesn't look like forest anymore," Tony said as he looked around. Small paths were leading around to small flowering trees. There was a creek that led to the pond. Around the pond were a couple of benches. Tony wouldn't be surprised if soft piano music was playing from somewhere.

Rhodey nodded in agreement. Vision cleared his throat. "I would actually like to talk to you in private, while we talk perhaps Colonel Rhodes and Winter could get to know each other more?" he offered.

Tony nodded slowly. There was clearly something Vision wished to talk about, and he had an inkling it had something to do with Winter. He hoped that it wasn't going to be about how dangerous Winter was. Vision walked to the other end of the garden. Tony turned to face Winter and Rhodey before following. "Play nice while I'm gone," he said with a playful smile.

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "It's probably safer already without you to set something on fire," he said. Tony stuck his tongue out before following Vision. Sure it was childish, but Rhodey was clearly asking for it. Besides, not everything Tony did involved fire. Sometimes it involved explosions.

Once they reached the edge of the garden, definitely out of earshot of Rhodey, and probably Winter. Although Tony wasn't quite sure how enhanced his senses were from the serum he had received. Perhaps it would be useful to test that out later. "So, you wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

Vision nodded. "Yes, something has been bothering me shortly after Winter arrived," he said. Tony really hoped it wasn't something that Winter was doing. He really didn't want to see him locked up. After all, he was brainwashed and Tony doubted he had been shown true kindness since the forties. And wasn't that a dampener on his mood. Tony really needed to get the guy some soft blankets or something.

Tony sat down on one of the benches. "Any idea what it is?" he asked.

"The Mind Stone, it's been trying to tell me something," Vision said, sitting down beside Tony. Tony blinked, that really wasn't what he was expecting. "I am not quite sure, although whenever Winter is in the room, it seems to become more insistent."

Tony tapped his fingers on his knees. There clearly as something going on. It obviously had to do with something that would be able to interact with the Mind Stone. He knew that Wanda's magic had been a product of testing with the stone itself, perhaps Winter was also tested on with the stone? It would make sense given the fact that Winter was with HYDRA, and HYDRA had the staff and the stone.

Although, the Winter Soldier reports that Natasha had managed to gathered never mentioned any testing taking place during the time that HYDRA had the staff. Unless his arm was made of some of the same materials as Loki's staff. That could give a reason, maybe. "Who's always with him whenever the stone acts up?" Tony asked.

"Most of the team, with the exception of Mr. Barton," Vision said. That didn't exactly help, especially if Wanda's powers interfered with the stone, having some of the same signatures. She seemed to always be using it, moving around different items al the time. Most of the time it gave Tony a small headache."Has it been acting up with just you two?" Tony asked.

"That's one of the reasons I brought Winter here. The feeling followed him, although it was slowly going away," Vision said. "I don't think the source itself is him, but something is acting on him."

That wasn't good. For all they knew, HYDRA had left some nasty surprise with Winter, something that was clearly noticeable by Vision. If Vision could sense it than there was a chance tony would be able to build something that would be able to sense it too. Then, Tony could also have a reason to install the sensors he had made to watch Wanda. It was clear that her powers affected the cameras, it seemed to be a small amount, but it still wasn't good.Tony had brought it up with Steve, who was really against Tony putting them up. he said that Wanda couldn't help it that her powers disturbed Friday's cameras. He had then gone on about how she was just a kid and had lost her brother and as mourning. The compound was a safe place for her, she didn't need Tony setting up sensors designed to watch her only.

"So somethings affecting Winter," Tony concluded. "HYDRA?" he guessed.

Vision shook his head. "While that is a possibility, by the amount it's been fading, I doubt that anything like this would have remained with Winter," he said. "I am not quite sure what it is, but it is related to the compound and the team."

"And you haven't felt anything like this being with the team and the compound? It only came after Winter?" Tony asked."I am afraid so. I believe that Thor might be able to bring some insight to this. Having knowledge of magic," Vision said. "I would also recommend asking Wanda if perhaps she is feeling the same thing."

Tony really didn't want to tell Wanda anything about this. Winter very clearly didn't trust her, and it looked like Wanda felt the same about him. While Steve always said that she could be trusted, something about her didn't sit right with Tony. He had long since stopped bringing it up with people after they kept ignoring his worries.

"Or we could just talk to Thor about this," Vision said spotting Tony's discomfort at the thought of telling Wanda. "While it doesn't seem to be dangerous yet, I fear that it may escalate to a threat," he said.

Tony nodded and looked around the garden. He was pretty sure that Rhodey and Winter were having a better conversation right now than he was. Tony hoped that this wasn't going to have a negative impact on Winter, although past experiences with the Mind Stone seemed to always be negative. First, Loki's mind control, then those horrible Wanda induced nightmares.

The nightmare vision had not helped Tony at all. It really just helped to put him into a terrible headspace leading to the creation of Ultron and the whole mess it caused. Everyone else seemed to have recovered from theirs and were completely trusting of Wanda. Tony hoped that Wanda wasn't using her powers on Winter, although seeing as she had used her powers before and Vision hadn't felt this way yet it probably wasn't her. Something wasn't right here, and Tony was going to have to find out what was going on. Hopefully, before it escalated into a world-ending threat or something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments


	11. Tactical Retreat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I started watching Minecraft videos and further procrastinated this chapter.....
> 
> On the plus side, I have no ants in my room anymore!

Rhodes didn't make any move to say anything once Stark and Vision were gone. Winter wasn't quite sure if he was expected to have a conversation or not, so he just turned back to watch the fish in the pool. His attention was still on Rhodes, however, there was no way he would be caught without being aware of his surroundings and the people around him.

Rhodes cleared his throat and Winter looked up at him. "What brought you here," Rhodes asked.

Winter studied him, trying to figure out the question. It was obvious Rhodes cared for Stark, much like a familial bond if anything that he had read and seen was to be believed. It wouldn't surprise Winter if within this conversation Rhodes would threaten him if he dared to hurt Stark.

Of course, Winter had no will to harm Stark in any way. "I was watching the team," Winter answered honestly. He did want Rhodes to trust him, especially if he was a close friend of Starks.

"Why?"

"To ensure the safety of Stark."

Rhodes studied Winter, probably attempting to figure out if he was lying. It would be a surprise, if Winter was actually lying, for Rhodes to figure that out. He was a trained assassin, and before he was sent to the Americans he was used as a spy for missions spanning for months.

When he was with the Americans, he sometimes missed being able to have the freedoms that a mission like that gave him. It didn't cross his mind often, seeing as the Americans never let him remember anything. He was still a little sad that the Soviet Union had fallen, he had helped to build it up. There was nothing Winter could do about it now, his new handler was Stark, so he shouldn't concern himself with thoughts about the Motherland. He wasn't truly even Russian, despite how comfortable the Russian language was.  
Rhodes sat down on one of the benches. "And why do you care about Tony's safety?" he asked.

"Because he is my handler," Winter asked. Was it really not that obvious? Stark needed to be protected, not only because that was protocol, but because he was the one handler that Winter really wanted.

Rhodes rolled his eyes, Winter obviously didn't answer the way Rhodes had wanted. he had asked. "Why did you choose him to be your handler," he clarified.

"Stark knows how to handle weapons. He was obviously the best choice, an even better choice compared to my past handlers," Winter answered. Those were the reasons he had chosen Stark. What Winter would do if Stark had just sent him away he wasn't quite sure. He felt glad that Stark had agreed to be his handler. It was clear that he wasn't exactly comfortable in the role. He kept expecting Winter to make his own choices all the time and to have opinions and interests. Everything a human has.

While Winter's body was that of a human. It had been a while since he had even considered himself human since he was able to even think for himself. To be honest, Winter was perfectly happy in the situation he currently was in. He saw no need to no longer have a handler, not if that handler was Stark. It did look like that as time went on he would have to expect more people telling him that he didn't need handlers or orders. He didn't technically need them now, but it calmed his mind, and he wasn't keen on not having orders in this world.

Winter wasn't fully human, not in the ways that counted, after all. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he could be physically considered human, with the serum and all. "Why didn't you just choose someone from HYDRA?" he asked. 

"Because HYDRA is full of incompetent idiots."

Rhodes nodded. "That they are," he said. It looked like Winter had passed whatever Rhodes was testing him on. Rhodes looked back at the pond. "So," he started, "how are you enjoying it here?" he asked.

Winter shrugged, it was definitely better than anywhere HYDRA had kept him, although there is the Witch. Winter couldn't wait until she was dead, or across the world, that would suit for now. She was a horrible creature that deserved to die in the most painful way possible. It would be so much simpler if Winter could simply just straight up kill her, although that clearly would not go over well with a couple of the other Avengers. Namely his Mission, and maybe the Archer. He wasn't quite sure about that one.

Rhodes nodded and looked over to where Vision and Stark had walked off to. Winter wondered what they were talking about, but figured if he needed to know Stark would tell him. It was nearing the middle of the day, the time when people would normally eat lunch. Winter doubted that Stark had eaten anything before coming outside and if he wasn't reminded he would forget. Or just drink more coffee which was not that good for his body. It would be more useful if Winter actually knew how to prepare food, then he would have to bring Stark out of his workshop and close to the Witch. Winter was almost completely sure that the Witch as using her powers on Tony. More reason to get rid of her faster.

Winter heard footsteps and looked over to see Vision and Stark returning. Stark looked a little troubled but didn't mention anything about what they had talked about. "Anyone up for lunch?" he asked. Winter nodded and Rhodes stood up.

"You're freaking me out Tones. Why are you actually doing better at taking care of yourself suddenly?" he asked. Winter guessed he was joking, although it wasn't one of his strong suits to figure out if people really meant what they were saying.

Unless it was threats, he was very good at finding out if someone was threatening him. And then killing them. Maybe it would be useful for WInter to learn some new things. Seeing as he wasn't trusted by his Mission he doubted he would be able to go out on any missions. Winter was going to have to remain in the compound for a while, might as well make some use of it. With new skills, he may figure out how to be more human.

They all walked back to the compound. No one was outside, although through the windows Winter could see most of the team gathered around the kitchen area. As soon as Winter entered the room he could feel the disapproving glares of both the Witch and his Mission. It would get annoying fast if they decided to do this every time Winter entered a room. He already knew that they didn't like him, they didn't need to glare at him any time they were in the same room.

Stark ignored them and walked over to the fridge, opening it and looking at the food there. He pulled out some containers of leftovers and put them into the microwave. "I'm updating the security," he said. "Don't get angry at me, I just finished refining Friday's sensors and now I need to check and make sure that they're working."

"Aren't the sensors working fine?" the Witch asked with a pout. Winter wanted to cut the expression of her face. It was obviously fake, yet it seemed that his Mission seemed to buy it and turned a worried expression onto Stark.

Stark rolled his eyes. "So far they are, but if they're working better than we have less of a chance of people sneaking in and killing us in our sleep," he said. Was that actually something that Stark was afraid of? Winter would need to do some perimeter checks tonight; make sure that no one can get in.

"Like the Winter Soldier," Barton said from his spot at the table. This was the first time he had actually mentioned anything about Winter. His statement seemed to brighten his Mission and the Witch up considerably.

"Clint is right," his Mission said. "We should be more cautious about the Winter Soldier," he said. The Witch nodded.

"I could also look into his mind and see if he has any plans to hurt us," she purred. Winter stared at her, practically daring her to try. As long as no one restrained him, he was sure he would have a good chance to take down the Witch. His Mission agreed with her, of course, he did.

Wilson frowned. "We need his consent for that," he said. "You can't just violate someone's privacy by reading their minds because you don't like them." Maybe Wilson wasn't such a terrible person after all.

The Witch frowned and looked over at Wilson. "If he doesn't have anything to hide then he won't have a problem with me looking in his mind. Unless he really is planning to kill us all," she said. Please, the only person he was planning on killing was her. Maybe his Mission if he got annoyed enough. She stood up, her magic curling around her hands. "It will only be a glimpse," she said, inching towards Winter.

As the Witch reached for him, Winter grabbed her hands, crushing them together. He wasn't quite breaking her hands yet, but she was coming pretty close. She gasped and the red magic dissipated.  
His Mission stood up and seemed to be preparing for a fight. "He's attacking me!" the Witch wailed. Regrettably, Winter could see everyone tensing up. He didn't have enough of an influence to be able to get out unscathed from this confrontation with the Witch. She had too many people who cared for her.

"Let her go," his Mission growled at him. Winter scowled and tightened his grip before flinging the Witch away from him.

"She shouldn't have tried to use her magic on me," he said calmly, smoothing his face into a neutral expression. The Witch rubbed her hands ruefully and looked at Winter.

She looked at his Mission. "He isn't safe to be around," she said. "We should lock him back up." Everyone agreed with her, with the exceptions of Stark, Rhodes, Vision, and Wilson. They seemed to be the only ones who actually understood what was happening. He was a little hurt that Natalia wasn't on his side, but he had shot her multiple times. She might still be upset about that. Winter should probably apologize for that. Maybe then Natalia would actually start talking to him again.

"You went to read his mind without his permission," Wilson tried to reason with them. "Sure, he may have reacted a little harshly, but that's no reason to lock him up!"

"He could have broken my hands!" The Witch cried shrilly. Winter rolled his eyes, he would have but that might have been a little too harsh. He was trying to prevent getting thrown into the cell again, although it seemed like it wouldn't have mattered. He sighed and waited for everyone to stop arguing so he could find out what they were going to do with him.

After roughly thirty minutes of yelling, they seemed to have come to an agreement. "I'm not building that for you now, you're going to have to wait whether you want to or not," Stark growled at his Mission. On second thought, it didn't really look like an agreement, more like no one wanted to argue anymore.

Stark grabbed his arm and dragged Winter towards his wing. Rhodes and Wilson followed. As soon as they reached the wing, exhaustion set onto everyone's shoulders. 

"I can't believe him," Wilson said. "Before we went up against the Insight helicarriers, he was going on about how he wouldn't stop at anything to save Winter over there. Now he wants us to build a restrainment chair so that Wanda can look into his mind?"

Oh, so that's what they were talking about. Winter really didn't want to be stuck in another chair, much less with the threat of the Witch entering his mind. It wouldn't end well for anyone. There's no telling what the Witch would do unless the restraints didn't hold. Winter's wish to kill the Witch was growing stronger by the second.

He almost wanted to just go ahead and kill her consequences be damned. Stark groaned. "I know, and he's going to keep pestering me until I make it."

"You should kick them out," Rhodes offered. "They aren't treating you like a team member. At worst you can move back to the Tower or one of your other houses." That would send Stark further from his Mission and the Witch. A much safer option. Winter believed it would be a great idea as long as Stark took him along.

Stark dragged his hand through his hair. "I know, although then they're just going to get angry and probably end up doing something stupid," he said tiredly.

"Then how about we make a tactical retreat and go to the tower for a couple days?" Rhodes offered. That wasn't a bad idea. And it would have the bonus of putting Stark in a more calming environment than the compound. The Avengers really didn't seem to be the best teammates.

"Yeah, you want to come bird guy?" Stark asked, turning to Wilson.  
Wilson smiled and shook his head. "I would love to," he said. "But someone needs to make sure that Steve doesn't lose his few brain cells."

Stark chuckled. "Hold the fort while we're gone," he said. He turned to look at Winter. "You got anything you need to grab from your room?" he asked. Winter shook his head. He had forgotten to ask Friday where his weapons had been put, it looked like he was just going to have to wait a bit longer.

"Good luck," Stark said, turning on his heel to head down to the garage. Winter followed after him, although Rhodes stopped for a moment to talk with Wilson. It was a short conversation and Rhodes soon joined them as they continued on.

Instead of choosing the van they had used last time, Stark chose a much nicer looking car. Winter sat in the back, this time nobody leaned their seat back too much. That must be a trait that only Wilson had. They traveled deep into New York and Winter watched as buildings started to grow around them until it was difficult to see the sky. They parked underneath Avengers Tower and headed straight for the elevators.

"Is Pepper here?" Stark asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"She's heading over later today," Friday said. Winter felt a flash of pleasure that Friday was also in the tower. He might still be able to keep tabs on the Witch without having to be in the compound.

The elevator took them up to the penthouse. Once it opened Winter stalked out to check the perimeter. While he knew that Stark had one of the best security in the world, he still needed to check. Stark and Rhodes went straight for the kitchen against the wall. Winter joined them after he was content with what his search had turned up with.

Stark made a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter. "Looks like we have a couple of days of freedom, anyone want to do anything in particular?" he asked.

"We could watch a couple of movies," Rhodes offered. "And not worry about work or disappearing off to your workshop to build something," he added pointedly. Stark frowned although he didn't seem to be that upset about what Rhodes had said.

After it became clear that Rhodes wasn't going to change his mind after the expressions Stark was giving him. Stark sighed. "Fine, I won't work on any of my projects. Although, if we're going to do a movie marathon we need to be properly prepared," he said. Stark quickly drank the rest of his coffee before leading Rhodes and Winter back down to the garage.

"Don't we have everything we need already at the tower?" Rhodes asked as they got back into the car.

"Nope, someone here is missing a couple of the necessities for a proper movie marathon," Stark said.

"You've got to be kidding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Writer Tip: Don't start watching PewDiePie's Minecraft videos that you never watched after your friend made you subscribe when you're trying to write a chapter. You won't get the chapter finished as quickly as you originally planned.


	12. A Floofy Murder Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and shorter then normal.
> 
> Enjoy this piece of trash.

It's almost surprising how easily a bad day can change it's tune. Especially if you manage to get a metal armed assassin to try increasingly ridiculous onsies in the name of finding the perfect clothes for a movie marathon. It was some of the most fun Tony had participated in for a couple weeks now.

There was a little difficulty, namely in finding the most crazy onesies in the entire city of New York. So far, Tony and Rhodey had managed to find several cute animal onsesies that they had got Witner to try on a couple times. Winter looked a little confused when they had first dragged him to the changing rooms, but he appears to have accepted that they weren't leaving until they found a properly eye melting onesie.

Winter had caught on for what they were looking for and was carefully leading them to brighter onesies. Tony didn't think Rhodey had noticed that Winter's 'wandering' wasn't actually wandering, but leading them trhoughout the store. It took multiple times of Winter wandering before Tony realized what he was doing.

Tony looked around the racks of pyjamas around him before his eye caught on a bright red onesie. It was designed to look like a dragon, the underbelly being some weird cotton candy pink and blue. Tony picked one out in Winter's sized and studied it, trying to decide if it was properly eye melting enough. He was really hoping they woudl be able to find a neon rainbow onesie, but if they couldn't then they might have to settle for this one.

He browsed through the racks, keeping the dragon onsie in his hand. Suddenly, Tony spotted it. The perfect onesie. It was a bright rainbow, which already made it perfect, and had fuzzy cat ears and a tail on it. "Rhodey! Winter!" Tony called excitedly.

They joined him and looked at the onesie. Rhodey looked excited at the thought of Winter waering it, while Winter looked vaguely frightened. Tony quickly grabbed one of the onesies and held it up. "Behold! This is the perfect thing for a movie marathon!" he said.

Winter grimaced slightly. "It seems very bright," he said.

"Well of course! It's one of the most ridicolous things we could find in this store!" Tony said happily. "We're buying it, it's going to be awesome," he declared, shoving the onesie at Winter. Tony waved over at the dressing rooms, "We got to make sure it fits," he said happily. Rhodey was snickering behind Winter as he looked down at the onesie, then over to the dressing rooms. Winter sighed and walked over, coming out a couple moments in the rainbow cat onesie.

He stared blankly at Tony and Rhodey, coupled with the onesie he was wearing, Winter looked hilarious. Tony cackled at Winter and nodded. "Yep, it's perfect," he said. "Get back into your clothes and then we'll get back to the tower," he said.

Winter sighed and turned back to the dressing rooms. Rhodey was leaning heavily on one of the clothing racks. "I take back any complaining I did on the way here, that was worth it," he said.

Tony nodded, WInter came back out holding the onesie. He handed it to Tony and looked aorund the store. "It was very soft," he grumbled, shooting a glare at the onesie.

Tony chuckled and they left the store, heading back to the tower. Once there, everyone got into the comfiest clothes they owned. Winter wearing his new onesie. Tony was pretty sure he still had weapons on him, although he certainly looked more firendlier than when they had first brought him into the compound. Chuckling, Tony quickly snapped a picture of Winter and sent it to Sam.

He grabbed a bowl of popcorn and sat down on the couch, Friday dimmed the room and Rhodey and Winter sat next to him. "Alright, we'll start with Star Wars, because you've already seen that, and see where that takes us," Tony said. Friday brought up the first Star Wars. Tony snuggled shifted into a more comfortable position and watched Winter's reactions.

"Boss, Miss Potts is heading up to the penthouse," Frieday interrupted the beginning of the second movie. Tony sat up and Friday lightened the room. Rhodey blinked a bit at the new lighting change.

Pepper walked in, her heels clicking on the floor. "Normally when you come back here you interrupt anything I'm doing," she said. She looked at scattered food and back at Tony. "I have things you need to sign, and I'm sure you haven't done anything to show Winter his room," Pepper added.

Tony cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, we were having a movie marathon," he said. Pepper raised her eyebrows.

"What about Rhodey can show him to his room and you and I can talk about work," she said, more of a demand than a suggestion, if Tony was being honest. Rhodey and Winter stood up and walked away, obviously seeing the way Pepper wanted Tony alone.

Pepper dumped a couple forms and a pen on his lap and sat down. "So, brainwashed super soldiers," she said.

Tony sighed and picked up the pen and looked down at the form. "It's not the worst thing that could have happened," he said. "And I didn't actually do anything this time." Pepper stared at him. "I didn't!"

"Mhm, there was absolutely nothing you did to attract a mass murderer," she said. "Because that seems to be a common trend I've seen, the only difference seems to be that this one isn't actively trying to kill you right now," Pepper said.

"It wasn't concious but apperently being a responsible business holder who just happens to be absolutely amazing," Tony said. "Basically, he did say there were other reasons but I was trying to deal with the fact that Winter might take something I say literally and we end up with a murder on our hands."

Pepper looked at Tony. "I'm vaguely worried that's an actual possibility. If it does happen you are dealing with it yourself," she said.

Tony sighed and set the papers down. He had finished signing them. Tony had hoped that when Pepper had beome CEO he wouldn't need to sign papers anymore. Yet Pepper still managed to find things that required his signature. "If he does kill anyone I'll make sure it's worth it," he said.

"Because that's comforting," Pepper said. She picked up the papers and stood back up. "When I have more time I want to meet Winter, preferrebly when you have gotten the accidently killing more sorted out," she said. Pepper turned around and headed back towards the elevator. Winter and Rhodey walked back in just as he left. Tony had a feeling that Rhodey had been waiting until Pepper left or called them back into the room.

Rhodey looked at Tony. "Seeing as how you are still in one piece I guess that Pepper was actually busy," he said.

Tony pouted. "I'm almost hurt by the fact that you think that Pepper being busy is the only reason that I'm still fine," he said. Rhodey stared at him and turned towards the kitchen. Winter hovered by the couch, somehow managing to keep an eye on both Rhodey and Tony. Tony leaned back and looked at Rhodey. "Are you planning on actually making something for dinner," he asked.

"I figured that today we can finally catch up on the Tony-attempts-to-make-something-edible," Rhodey said. Tony groaned. Rhodey started doing this during college when he found out that Tony couldn't actually cook to save his life. Tony had gotten slightly better then the stage where everything was on fire, but he wouldn't go out of his way to make dinner. Much less for more than himself. "It won't be that bad," Rhodey assured him. "Winter and I already chose out a recipe."

Winter nodded. "Rhodes said that we should wait until after Pepper had left and we chose out a recipe for you to make," he said. Rhodey nodded and walked over to Tony, dragging him off the couch and pulling him towards the kitchen.

Tony sighed and looked around the kitchen. Rhodey and Winter walked in after him and started getting out the ingredients. Friday turned on a holographic screen displaying the recipe. It looked simple enough.

Tony jumped up and yelled as two dead fish flopped onto the counter in front of him. Why there were fish in the kitchen Tony didn't actually know. Normally Tony didn't buy seafood unless he knew that he was going to need it for something. He looked back up to the recipe. "Please tell me I don't have to actually cut the fish," he said.

Rhodey looked over at him. "No, I don't think I would trust you to cut the fish. Winter said he could do it," he said. Winter nodded and moved back to look at the knives. He flicked through them before choosing one and taking the fish over to a cutting board.

"great. Now, what's the first step," Tony said, turning back to the recipe. "Rhodey, can you preheat the oven?" he asked. Rhodey nodded and turned the oven on. "Winter you done cutting the fish?"

Winter set the cutting board in front of Tony. The salmon were cut into equal slices, the skin peeled off. Tony stared at them for a second before grabbing a bowl and mixing the lemon juice, salt, and pepper before dumping the salmon fillets into the mixture. He grabbed a sheet pana nd set it next to him.

"Tones, I think you're forgetting a step," Rhodey said. Tony frowned and looked back at the recipe. He had forgotten to spray the pan, that could have ended badly.

Tony managed to follow the rest of the recipe with little difficulty and soon the fish was in the oven.

When it actually came time to eat Tong's creation mostly everyone poked at it a little suspiciously. Well, Tony and Rhodye poked at it. Winter just watched them. Deciding to take one for the team. Tony cut off a piece of the fish and stuck it in his mouth.

The fish was not terrible.

As soon as he took a bite Winter started eating his. Rhodey, probably figuring out that there was nothing to lose, also started eating his fish. "This is actually good," Rhodey said in amazement.

"Friday, add this to the list of things I can make without giving someone food poisoning," Tony said. Friday made a sound of acknowledgment.

"Boss, there is an incoming call from Mr. Wilson," Friday said.

Tony sighed, "Send him through," he said. Something was probably happening back at the compound. There goes his calm relaxing weekend at the tower.

"You might want to come back now," Sam said. "Steve's called a team meeting about Winter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone here is an avatar fan I have recently started a new fic called Kinslayers and the Avatar because I'm terrible at sticking to fic to the end :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudos. Comments will make me write faster, if that's what you want.


End file.
